Need for speed traduccion
by dannyhcc
Summary: Kurt sa de CA a Lima después de que su padre pierde su taller de reparaciones.Kurt sale de su escuela de artes escénicas,junto con todas sus posibilidades de ir a única alegría en la vida son los coches tuning personalizados, pero Burt no lo une a la tripulación de Dalton para hacer dinero, pero ¿cómo las cosas cambian cuando se encuentra con blaine
1. Chapter 1

muy bien chicos esta historia no es mia le pertenese a **fbeauchamphartz **bueno los personajes tampocos son mios son de fox ,ryan ...

diganme que opinan

esta es la direccion en donde esta la historia original www. fanfiction s/9726834 /1 /Need -for -Speed

Kurt se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, la cabeza entre las manos. Sintió ganas de llorar, y no sólo una calma, el rejuvenecimiento de sollozo, pero un todo hacia fuera, tírate al suelo rabieta. Miró a las cajas apiladas de alta en su habitación:. Ropa, libros, diverso, todos esperando pacientemente a ser desempaquetado. Pero Kurt nada de eso quería. Sólo una semana desde que se mudaron a Ohio de California, y él no quería estar aquí.

"Dale una oportunidad", dijo su padre se había declarado: "Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien."

Kurt no podía culpar a su padre - no por su ataque al corazón o de la recesión que comenzó a arrastrarlos a abajo. Pero al final, debido a la falta de voluntad de su padre con la franquicia a cabo, habían perdido la tienda y tuvo que trasladarse a Lima, de todos los lugares. ¿Qué clase de nombre era Lima para una ciudad, de todos modos? Lima era un tipo de grano - un rizado, enfermizo pálido, frijol feo que la gente más normal y racional empujados a un lado de su plato y se olvidó de mucho tiempo después de su carne se había ido.

Eso es lo que la vida de Kurt en California había sido. Como filete. Rica y sabrosa, y tan extremadamente satisfactoria. Incluso para un niño que no creen en un Dios, se había sentido bendecida. Tuvo una buena vida en California. Tenía amigos. Él tenía un futuro. Él estaba en su camino.

Ahora, aquí sentado, calculadora en mano, tratando de averiguar la forma en la que podría ir a Nueva York y su escuela ideal NYADA cuando ganaba diez dólares por hora en la nueva tienda de su padre. Su padre ya había dejado caer la bomba que con el traslado y los gastos que tendría muy probablemente no será capaz de ayudar a Kurt con la universidad de sus sueños.

Sólo el sueño de Kurt.

Kurt lanzó la calculadora para el suelo, la horrible alfombra peluda verde de1960 burlándose de él por proteger a la pequeña máquina de romperse en mil pedazos satisfactorios.

Kurt se sintió atrapado, atrapado como un animal que está destinado a ser libre, demasiado grande para su jaula y el anhelo de vagar. Kurt odiaba sentirse atrapados. Se sentía casi como si no viviera en lo absoluto.

Dos semanas antes de la escuela y aquí Kurt estaba sentado en un taburete de metal en la tienda de su padre, pidiendo en silencio para que los negocios se recuperen. Será mejor que se acostumbre a esto, pensó Kurt. Con la mala salud de su padre, Kurt iba a pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo libre antes y después de la escuela aquí. En este taburete. Porque Kurt había tomado clases aceleradas sobre todo en su última escuela, se las arregló para conseguir girar primer período fuera. Además de Kurt y su padre, Burt, sólo tenían otro empleado - Marcos.

Mark era un amigo de los padres de Kurt de vuelta en el día, cuando Elizabeth la madre de kurt había vivido en Lima. Mark había sido la persona que sugiera que su papá se mueve de regreso a Lima, los había encontrado en la tienda, y ayudó a negociar el movimiento. Marcos incluso había encontrado a su padre una casa que podían pagar. Sí, Mark era un buen tipo.

Kurt odiaba Marcos. Le odiaba con una pasión ardiente. Y Mark parecía saber porque se quedó a un rincón de la tienda, y apenas dijo que aparte de hola y adiós a Kurt nada.

No es que Kurt no le gustaba trabajar en la tienda de su padre. En realidad disfruta bastante. Él no era muy aficionado a ensuciarse, pero le gustaba trabajar en los coches. Si sus sueños de Nueva York y NYADA no funcionaron, al ser un sintonizador de costumbre no sería tan malo. Su padre no estaba de acuerdo. Burt Hummel definitivamente no apreciaba la cultura de las carreras callejeras de la manera que Kurt lo hacia. Lejos de ello. Había sido mortificante de vuelta a casa cuando el padre lo apartaría de carreras de varones, especialmente en California, donde sintonizadores por encargo tenian todo el dinero, y las pequeñas tiendas como Hummel Tires and Lube iban constantemente a la quiebra.

Kurt había construido su propio coche casi de la nada, y por mucho que su padre odiaba la cosa, Kurt había gastado su propio dinero en ella, y su padre no podía quejarme mucho al respecto. Además, Kurt realmente no corre. Le gustaban los coches ... y los chicos que conducen los coches.

_Ding, ding._

Kurt miró, un poco sorprendido por lo que estaba rodando en la tienda. Cuatro chicos de su edad, en camisetas sin mangas y pantalones vaqueros, empujaron un 300ZX plata a través de las puertas de la bodega. Kurt sonrió. _'Eso__es lo que estoy hablando_ ", pensó Kurt. Chicos calientes y un coche caliente. Tal vez hoy no sería un asco después de todo.

Kurt rápidamente se dirigió hacia el grupo.

"Hola, y bienvenidos a Hummel Tires and Lube," dijo Kurt alegremente.

_"Ugh",_ pensó Kurt. _"Eso__sonó poco convincente, incluso para sus propios__oídos._ Su padre le pidió que salude a cada cliente de la misma , Kurt no sabía lo que estaba mal con sólo decir: _"Hola",_ o tal vez, _"¿En__qué puedo__ayudarle?"_

"Hola", un muchacho asiático alto, dijo, secándose la frente con el dorso de la mano. "Me pregunto si nos puede ayudar."

"Está bien," dijo Kurt, mirando a cada uno de los chicos a su vez. Todos sonrieron cálidamente.

"Hemos estado tratando de conseguir este tipo en funcionamiento desde hace un mes más o menos," dijo un muchacho rubio, acariciando el capó del coche de plata con la mano. "Tengo grandes planes para ella."

"Sí", un chico de pelo un poco más corto y oscuro estuvo de acuerdo, "pero el problema es que hace unos ruidos extraños, y no parece tener la recogida debe ser."

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, pensativo mientras asimilaba la información, tratando de parecer tranquilo y profesional, y rezando para que su padre no regresara de su descanso antes de que Kurt tuviera la oportunidad de conseguir a este bebé en el ascensor y puso sus manos sobre él .

"Sólo por curiosidad," dijo Kurt, mirando el coche de arriba a abajo, "¿por qué te detuviste aquí? Quiero decir, no somos realmente una tienda antigua."

"Bueno", el último niño habló, "nuestro mecánico normal nos fastidio a nosotros, y hemos contemplado el Eclipse al frente ..." El muchacho hizo un gesto por encima del hombro a la propia Mitsubishi Eclipse 1999 de Kurt. Kurt había olvidado de llevar la tapa que mantiene normalmente en él, así que se sentó afuera en la sombra. Estacionado al lado de su padre de recogida, que tipo de se destacó con sus cristalinas azules de pintura trabajo y plata gráficos relámpago por el lado. "... Pensamos que alguien aquí podría ser capaz de ayudarnos."

"Sí," dijo Kurt con una inclinación de cabeza. "Ese es mi bebé. Tomó cerca de un año para obtener su marcha."

"Eso es caliente", dijo el muchacho asiático alto. "¿Está rodando NOS?"

Kurt sonrió.

"No, si es que padre pregunta."

"entendido ", dijo el chico de pelo oscuro con una sonrisa.

"Así que, ¿puedes ayudarme?" el rubio dijo esperanzado.

"Este es un '96, ¿verdad?" Kurt dijo, y asintió con la cabeza a los chicos. "Bueno, tú distribución variable probablemente se redujo, de manera que es más probable que tu auto está perdiendo potencia. Y el ZX siempre hace un montón de ruidos interesantes. Tengo que llevarlo a la manzana para ver ..."

El sonido de una puerta cerrando y pasos arrastrados pesados causó la boca de Kurt parara en seco y su corazón se hundiera.

"Oye, papá," Kurt llamó, ya derrotado.

"Hey, chico", dijo Burt, caminando lentamente. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Estoy con un cliente," dijo Kurt, torneado y la fijación de su padre con una sonrisa tensa, lo deseando con sus ojos para dar la vuelta y caminar de regreso a la oficina para que Kurt pudiera solucionar este coche. Su padre no pareció darse por aludido. Burt rodeó el coche y al grupo de chicos poco a poco, examinándolos casi incómodamente.

"300ZX?" su padre dijo, pensativo-. "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Posible problema de sincronización de la leva, y un par de ruidos extraños," Kurt salió corriendo. "Yo estaba a punto de llevarla a la manzana para estar seguro."

Su padre asintió con la cabeza. No parecía muy preocupado. Kurt podría estar en lo correcto.

"¿Es una escama de plata del mercado de accesorios?"

_Oh mierda ..._

Kurt suspiró y se dejó caer en el taburete más cercano. Sabía dónde iba ... justo a la puerta con el resto de sus esperanzas y la posibilidad de una vida social.

"Por lo tanto, ustedes niños estan corriendo NOS?" Burt preguntó, mirando el coche. Tres de los chicos se miraron con nerviosismo, pero el muchacho asiático parecía ser el líder, y no parecía intimidado por el padre de Kurt.

"Sí," el chico asiático dijo, todavía sonriendo cortésmente.

"Ustedes hacen carreras callejeras por aquí?"

"Sí, señor. Y puedo decir, señor, que tu chico aquí parece saber realmente lo que hace. teníamos una poco de esperanza que el nos podría ayudar. Tenemos un buen número de coches, y estamos en el mercado para un nuevo mecánico ".

Kurt se animó inmediatamente. ¿Le ayudó este tipo sólo lo complementan? Y él estaba ofreciendo para traerlos negocio? Su padre no podía decir que no a eso, ¿verdad? Kurt miró a su padre con astucia. Sabía lo que su padre sentía por las carreras callejeras. También sabía que estos chicos les podrían dar a las empresas, un buen negocio estable. Kurt se sentó recto como una vara, rebotando ligeramente, abogando en su cabeza. Aquí estaba, Kurt va a Nueva York y vivir el sueño, siempre y cuando su padre tome la decisión correcta.

"Lo siento muchachos, pero yo no creo que podamos ayudarte."

"Papá ..." Kurt susurró.

"No, Kurt, ya sabes lo que pienso de las carreras." Burt se dirigió a los chicos con el coche. "Es peligroso, y no voy a promover aquí en mi tienda. Además, no creo que le ofrecemos el tipo de servicios que ustedes van a necesitar de todos modos."

"Pero, papá!"

"No, Kurt. Ahora he dicho mi parte. ¿Por qué no dirijes a los caballeros a la salida."

El rubio se desinfló casi tanto como Kurt. El hombre asiático hizo un gesto a su equipo y empezaron a empujar su coche de vuelta del garaje. Kurt lanzó dagas a su padre como el hombre se volvió y se dirigió a su oficina. Allí era, otra oportunidad de rodar su camino por la puerta. Otra vez, su padre podría haber hecho las cosas bien para ellos, pero dejar que su terquedad y la incapacidad de cambiar en el camino. Si su padre pensó que iban a llegar a ninguna parte sólo hacer la puesta a punto y cambios de aceite para el resto de su vida, se había equivocado. Kurt decidió entonces y allí estaba harto de ver su futuro se decidierá sin él, incluso llegar a decir una palabra. Kurt vio como su padre redondeado a la parte trasera de la tienda, luego se volvió y corrió tras los chicos.

"Hey!" Kurt llamó.

El muchacho asiático dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Yo lo puedo hacer." Kurt miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que su padre no se percató de su ausencia. "Puedo arreglar su auto, y cualquier otro que deseen tirar en mi camino."

"¿En serio?" El hombre lo miró de arriba abajo. "¿Y pasa con papy?"

"Deja que yo me preocupe por él." Kurt se sentía culpable por la falta de respeto a su padre. "¿Puedes volver más tarde? Tal vez después de cerrar?"

Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre sí, y después de un momento de silencio, asintió con la cabeza.

"Sólo tiene que traer por esta noche. Puedo tenerlo hecho para ti en una hora. Dos copas."

"Yo lo llevaré por alrededor de 7. Las carreras comienzan a las 10. Y si me gusta el trabajo que haces, puedes venir conmigo y mi equipo. Puedes ser nuestro mecánico."

"Muy bien," dijo Kurt, tratando de no parecer demasiado lleno de alegría.


	2. Chapter 2

**perdon si demore pero trate de revirsarlo para que quedara bien :)**

**...**

**Cap 2**

Los chicos volvieron a la tienda justo a las 7.

Kurt había sido perfecto con su evaluación del problema. Él se apresuro con el ZX, y después de sustituir el cinturón y hacer unos pequeños ajustes a la dobladura para que no se estire, el coche estaba listo para ir. El chico rubio, Jeff, le entró tanta alegría, que agarró a Kurt en un fuerte abrazo, le dio la vuelta y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que no parecía ir demasiado bien con el chico de pelo oscuro, Nick.

"Bueno, a Jeff parece que le gustas," Wes, el chico asiático alto, dijo con una sonrisa. "Supongo que eso significa que estás dentro Nick, Jeff y yo vamos a ir a la carrera. Puedes seguir a David. Él tiene el amarillo Acura Integra. Encantado de tenerte en el equipo, porcelana."

Kurt tomó la mano ofrecida y la estrechó, sonriendo.

Kurt no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer gran parte de Lima desde el traslado. La mayoría de su tiempo lo pasó en la casa o en la tienda .Había dejado la escuela secundaria local para llenar unos papeles, y hizo una carrera hasta el hospital para ver lo rápido que podía hacerlo desde su casa hasta allí, por si acaso. Aparte de eso, no había ido a ninguna parte.

Un estremecimiento de emoción atravesó Kurt mientras seguía a David por carreteras secundarias y calles de la sección no incorporada de Lima. Fue un buen cambio para su Eclipse mientras viajaba por las calles desiertas y en el parque empresarial. Incluso en California, no tuvo mucha oportunidad de ver lo que su coche podría hacer. Él recordó con cariño en las pocas veces que quería llevarlo al desierto, a toda velocidad por carreteras sinuosas y sobre caminos de tierra abandonadas, sintiéndose feliz y joven y libre.

Muy pronto el viaje terminara, sino una nueva emoción acababa de empezar. Al final de una calle oscura y tranquila, luces brillaban en todos los colores imaginables. El bajo retumbó hasta que el hormigón vibro con él. Una cacofonía de risas y gritos y la música discordante llenó el aire húmedo. El aire impulsado con energía.

El Integra de David llevo lentamente a través de la multitud a kurt, la calle llena de filas de coches, diferentes equipos agrupados, afinando sus coches , y algunos incluso con la colocación de apuestas.

Kurt sonrió. Respiró. Se sentía un poco más como en casa.

David y Kurt tomaron la calle hasta el final. Kurt ya había reconocido 300ZX de Jeff y azul de Wes y el naranja Toyota Supra. Kurt y David se detuveron al lado y estacionaron. Kurt podía sentir los ojos en él mientras salía de su coche y se acercó al grupo. Wes le puso una mano pesada en el hombro de Kurt y lo llevó hasta siete coches, alineados lado a lado. La mayoría de los chicos estaban en una animada conversación, pero dos niños, en particular los vio acercarse, y de inmediato caminamos. Kurt sintió un poco fuera de lugar cerca de ellos. Cada miembro de la tripulación de Wes, con la excepción de Jeff, vestían ropa de diseño y Kurt todavía llevaba su mono de trabajo, pero más que eso fue cuidadoso de la mirada hambrienta en los ojos estos dos chicos - los ojos fijos en él como señales de luz.

Wes hizo un gesto hacia ellos. "Este es de Dave Karofsky," dijo Wes indicando el, muchacho fornido y grande ", pero él va por Monster. Y esto es Sebastian Smythe." El chico más alto, con el cabello perfectamente peinado sonrió, mostrando todos sus perfectos y blancos dientes. David asintió con un gruñido en la dirección de Kurt, su boca se puso en una delgada línea. Sebastian se puso delante de David con rapidez y tomó a kurt por el codo. Kurt vio que Dave se ponía rígido.

"Bueno, hola precioso," dijo Sebastian, inclinándose hacia adelante de forma rápida dándole un besito en la mejilla a kurt. A pesar de sí mismo, Kurt se sonrojó."Gracias a Dios que estás aquí. Tienes que tomar un vistazo a mi coche."

"¿No debería preguntar primero?" Kurt estaba dispuesto a hacer un poco de espacio entre él y Sebastian.

"No veo por qué." Sebastian parecía incapaz o no está dispuesto a sentir la incomodidad de Kurt con su cercanía. "Los otros coches son buenos, pero el mío es realmente el buque insignia de la tripulación. Así que tu puedes comenzar con el mío y a tu manera a partir de ahí."

Sebastian condujo rápidamente a Kurt antes de que pudiera objetar nada más, y acercó a Kurt a la vista más hermosa que Kurt hubiese visto en su vida. aparcado estratégicamente debajo de un poste de luz para destacar todo su esplendor, Sebastian había estacionado su azul y rojo Nissan GT-R.

"Oh, Dios mío," Kurt suspiró, rompiendo el agarre de Sebastian en el codo a caminar hacia el coche. Sebastian zumbaba con admiración mientras sus ojos seguían de forma ágil a Kurt. Kurt caminó a lo largo del vehículo, mirando cada línea, cada curva, cada detalle.

_"Las__ruedas de encargo, por supuesto, '_ Kurt aprecia. _'Alerón__trasero de fibra de carbono, y que tiene que ser un trabajo de pintura del mercado de accesorios._ Kurt miró a través de la ventana del pasajero, sin saber que su boca había dejado abierta. _"Dios",_ pensó Kurt, y tenía miedo de que él casi había gemido en voz alta, _"mira__esos magníficos asientos de cuero._ _Apuesto a que huelen fantástico._ _Y todo es tan limpio._ _¿Él incluso lo conduce? ... Imbécil ... "_

"¿Quieres echar un vistazo bajo el capó?" Sebastian pavoneaba orgulloso.

"Por favor", dijo Kurt. Sebastian levantó la capucha y esta vez Kurt lo hizo gimió. Los ojos de Sebastián brillaron ante el sonido, y su sonrisa maliciosa se agrando aún mas hacia sus ojos penetrantes. Sebastian se inclinó casualmente cerca de Kurt como pudo. Kurt se inclinó sobre el motor también .Sebastian lo miró de cerca, dejando que su mente vagara sobre el ajustado y perfecto overol de Kurt. Sebastian respiró fuerte.

Kurt deseaba que Sebastian fuera a otro lugar por un momento y que dejara a Kurt solo con este coche excepcional. Kurt trató de bloquear la presencia que era Sebastian Smythe, pero la colonia CK en la que se bañaba lo hacia un poco difícil.

Kurt podía sentir a Sebastian pulgadas más cerca y trato tan sutilmente como sea posible para alejarse.

"¿Qué pasa, nene?" Sebastian susurró, inclinándose más cerca del hombro de Kurt. "Te estoy poniendo nervioso?"

"Uh ..." Kurt miró hacia arriba para ver los ojos verdes de Sebastián un poco demasiado cerca para la comodidad, "Yo solo ... tu colonia ... Está llegando un poco fuerte."

" Siento que no te guste, nene." Sebastian sacó el labio, fingiendo un puchero. "Yo lo uso para enmascarar el olor del aceite de motor por aquí."

"¿Y qué pasa con el olor del aceite de motor?" Kurt parecía más a la defensiva de lo que pretendía. "Es el olor de un día de trabajo honesto."

_"¡Caramba,_ pensó Kurt por un segundo. _'__sueno como mi__padre.'_

"Nunca dije que no me gustara." Sebastian inhala largo de la columna del cuello de Kurt mientras hablaba. "En realidad, es un poco caliente."

Kurt se puso de pie rápidamente. Sintió la necesidad de seguir adelante.

"entonces hay algo que quieres que vea?" Preguntó Kurt.

"Bueno, sí, en realidad," dijo Sebastian con una muy amplia sonrisa. Kurt cerró los ojos y exhaló rápidamente en frustración.

"Me refería al coche, Sebastian."

"No," dijo Sebastian con aire de suficiencia. "Sólo te traje hasta aquí para disfrutar de la vista."

Kurt suspiró y miró hacia el increíble pieza de la maquinaria que tenía en sus manos ... y luego a la pieza de trabajo delante de él.

_" Para Otra__vez,__hermosa,_ pensó Kurt tristemente mientras daba un último vistazo fugaz al Nissan prístina establecido abierto para él.

"Deberías estar en movimiento en el entonces", dijo Kurt. "Parece que Monster ha estado mirando por aquí en los últimos cinco minutos, así que es mejor ver lo que necesita."

Sebastian quiso llegar a la mano de Kurt, pero Kurt logró escabullirse fuera de su alcance.

"Fue un placer conocerte," dijo Kurt mirando obviamente al coche de lado, luego se volvió y se alejó a donde David estaba de pie junto a su Dodge Charger, un poco desconcertante para Kurt.

"Blaine!" una chica rubia chilló, corriendo hacia él y salto a sus brazos. "Has vuelto! Realmente as vuelto !"

"Sí, Brittany," dijo, dándole un beso ligero en la parte superior de su cabeza, "Definitivamente estoy de vuelta."

Un chico alto con una chaqueta de letterman rojo y un mohawk se acercó y le ofreció una mano Blaine, que Blaine tomó.

"Mira quién está de vuelta, rodando con el equipo de McKinley," el chico cantó con entusiasmo, tirando de Blaine en un abrazo.

"Hey, Puck." Blaine abrazó brevemente el otro chico.

"Es un acuerdo vago de tu padre", dijo Puck, mirando a Blaine con simpatía.

"No te preocupes, hombre." Blaine Puck acarició suavemente el brazo. "Por lo tanto, esta todo el equipo aquí?"

"Sí," dijo Puck. "Finn y Sam ya están en la línea de salida, tendra una carrera con chicas de Crawford Country Day ..." Puck señaló que dos niños en similares rojas chaquetas Letterman se sentaron en sus coches charlando con algunas chicas en faldas cortas obscenamente.

"viste a Britt."

"Sí," dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. "Pero, ¿dónde está Tana?"

"Oh, Santana está arrancando un tipo uno nuevo que le ofreció a Britt un paseo." Casi en el momento justo Blaine podía oír una Latina enojada maldiciendo en español con fluidez a un pobre tipo que había acorralado contra un vil verde Honda Civic, en busca de todos los efectos, como si él prefiriera fundirce en el suelo y morir.

" Mike y Tina". Puck hizo un gesto vago a un púrpura Mazda RX-7, balanceándose de forma bastante estable en el que se encontraba estacionado en una esquina oscura.

"entendido", Blaine respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y un guiño.

"Sí," Puck dijo, "todos los presentes y representantes, a la espera de su dictador benevolente para reclamar su trono."

"Oh, no, Puck," dijo Blaine, sacudiendo la cabeza con sinceridad: "Yo no puedo hacer eso. He estado fuera durante meses. Este es su equipo ahora."

"diablos no, hermano." Puck se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza enfáticamente. "Estaba guardando el asiento caliente para ti, si se te dirá. Verdad, las ventajas de liderazgo no son todo su agrietado hasta ser. Además, nada era lo mismo sin ti alrededor."

Blaine puso un brazo alrededor de su amigo.

"Sólo si está seguro."

"Positivo", dijo Puck.

"Supongo que Wes y sus muchachos han hecho acto de presencia." Blaine miró por encima de los coches rápidamente.

"¿No lo sabes."

El equipo McKinley se junto con Blaine y Puck , cada uno apoyándose en dar la bienvenida a su líder con un abrazo o una palmada en la espalda. Cayeron de nuevo en la cómoda rutina de broma, poniéndose al día, y disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

Como el resto de la tripulación se reía y hablaba, Blaine dejó que sus ojos se pierden. Había una excelente vuelta hacia fuera. Filas y filas de coches se alinearon en las calles, algunos con sus capuchas abiertas.A Muchos de los conductores Blaine los conocía, ha un par que no . Buscó y encontró al equipo de Dalton. Wes, su jefe de equipo, tenía los brazos extendidos sobre doschicas Crawford Country Day. Blaine se preguntó por un momento cómo su novia se sentíria al respecto. Pasado los coches y el racimo apretado de los conductores parlanchines ruidosos, vio algo que le hizo detenerse, miro y ciertas partes de su cuerpo, tomaron nota. Doblado sobre el motor del conocido Dodge Charger color rojo sangre habia un overol color metálico sobre un culo de ensueño era lo mejor que había visto Blaine en su vida. Incluso a esa distancia, Blaine podía oír la voz del chico mientras murmuraba furiosamente, manos pálidos emergentes de vez en cuando para limpiar a sí mismos en un trapo andrajoso viejo que cuelga sobre el marco.

El niño en el mono destacaba ligeramente, y Blaine cogió una ojeada de su imponente silueta. Piel tan pálida que brillaba y una cabeza de un diseño perfecto pelo de color castaño, este chico no parecía real, y demasiado delicado para estar cubierto de grasa. De todos modos, le convenía. Sus pómulos eran un marco perfecto para lo que parecía ser una nariz cuidadosamente cincelada. Sus ojos brillaban con las luces de coches que pasaban, las luces blancas que reflejan su color - la más compleja combinación que Blaine había visto azul-verdoso. Blaine sonrió. Tenía que conocer a este tipo.

Blaine se acercó al muchacho, riéndose internamente con el argumento de que estaba teniendo casi consigo mismo, ya que el propietario del coche se quedó confundido.

"Ahora, ¿por qué hiciste eso?" el mecánico lamentó. "¿ siquiera te fijaste en las especificaciones o te acabas de decidir por los tapones en los agujeros?" El hombre que miro sobre el hombro del muchacho gruñó, apretó los puños a su lado.

"Tómalo con calma, Monster," dijo Blaine, empujando al hombre que está al acecho de distancia con una mano en el pecho, "Estoy seguro de que quería decir que de la mejor manera posible."

Al sonido de la nueva voz, Kurt se levantó.

"No," dijo Kurt, limpiando el dorso de una mano por la frente, "quiero decir exactamente la forma en que sonaba."

Kurt bajó el capó del coche, y se volvió con el fuego completo en su mirada hacia el muchacho corpulento, a su derecha.

"Ahora condúcelo alrededor de la cuadra un par de veces y si no explota estoy seguro de que todo irá bien."

Kurt giró sobre sus talones y se alejó, sin apenas prestar atención a Blaine. Blaine miró un momento hacia atrás a Monster, que tenía una expresión extraña e indescifrable mientras observaba el mecánico deambular lejos, antes de entrar en su coche y conducir por la calle.

Blaine se volvió hacia el muchacho del mono mientras se apresuraba hacia otro coche. Blaine corrió a ponerse al día.

"Y ¿qué necesitas?" Preguntó Kurt, ni siquiera volver la cabeza para reconocer Blaine mientras seguía a Kurt.

"Te necesito, en realidad." Blaine se acercó para agarrar el brazo de Kurt y detener su impulso hacia adelante. El corazón de Kurt agitó un poco con el tacto de la mano de este muchacho y el sonido de su voz seductora. Kurt tomó un momento para mirar hacia arriba y hacia abajo el cuerpo de este niño. Pantalones vaqueros azul marino le abrazaban las piernas, lo que deja muy poco a la imaginación, pero tampoco lo hacia su polo rojo ajustada. Luego estaba la chaqueta de cuero cliché, pero Kurt tuvo que admitir, que se veía muy bien.

Kurt pasó a ser un tonto para un chico malo.

Los ojos de Kurt registraron la sonrisa satisfecha del muchacho. Definitivamente se había dado cuenta de Kurt viendole una vez más. Kurt tragó. Junto los ojos con los de Blaine y se ruborizó.

"¿Qué?" Kurt respondió casi sin aliento.

"Tú eres el mecánico, ¿no?" Preguntó Blaine, enarcando las cejas ", para el equipo de Dalton?"

"Sí," dijo Kurt bruscamente, volviendo en sí, "sí, definitivamente lo soy ."

"Necesito que eches un vistazo a mi bebé." Blaine sonrió, señalando vagamente sobre su hombro. "Creo que tengo un problema con mis NOS(es el nitrogeno). Me está dando problemas."

Kurt dejó escapar el aliento que retenia, dejando que sus ojos momentáneamente se desviaran sobre los hombros de Blaine en un gran coche negro en la distancia.

"Voy a echar un vistazo." Kurt saltó hacia adelante, lanzando su trapo sobre un hombro.

Kurt se acercó al negro 2007 Mustang GT y enarcó las cejas. Blaine asintió.

"Por lo tanto, tu estás manejando un músculo americano". Kurt miró hacia el coche. "No te ponen en una situación de desventaja con estos pequeños coches ?"

"Lo que me falta en la aceleración, lo compenso en el poder." Blaine bajó la voz un poco, y la propuesta no pasó desapercibida para Kurt. "Por lo menos yo no opto por un Miata."

"Por lo menos," se rió entre dientes Kurt. Kurt volvió a la puerta del lado del conductor y Blaine estaba de repente detrás de él, el hacinamiento. _"Por Dios,_ 'Kurt pensó,' _ estos chicos no saben sobre el espacio__personal?_

"Bueno," dijo Kurt, mirando a Blaine con expectación, "muéstrame dónde lo guardas."

Las cejas de Blaine dispararon directamente a la línea del cabello. Kurt rodó los ojos con una sonrisa de las suyas.

"Tus NOS", ha aclarado. Blaine abrió la puerta de su coche e hizo un gesto en su interior.

Kurt se inclinó para mirar dentro del coche, y el aliento de Blaine enganchado en la garganta. Ahí estaba otra vez - que culo hermoso que lo llamó desde el otro lado del aparcamiento. Manos de Blaine se movieron a los costados, con ganas de agarrar las caderas de este chico y le tirarlo hacia él, sentirlo en su contra. Tal vez este año, sería interesante después de todo, pensó Blaine. Kurt buscó dentro del coche de Blaine, cada ajuste y el movimiento de las caderas de Kurt volvio loco a blaine loco.

"¿Quién puso esto?" Kurt llamó por encima del hombro, y Blaine tuvo que respirar hondo para sí constante antes de que pudiera pensar en responder a la pregunta de Kurt.

"Lo hice", Blaine respondió sombríamente, sin mover sus ojos de las curvas del culo de Kurt.

"Bueno," dijo Kurt, levantándose un poco, " es tu primer problema."

"Hey," dijo Blaine, indignado. Kurt se rió, y el leve tintineo establece Blaine casi ardiendo de deseo por este hermoso muchacho, se agachó en su coche. La imagen general fue casi demasiado.

"Bueno," dijo Kurt, de pie, "Creo que es probable que tenga un pliegue en la línea."

Blaine llegó cerca, arrincono a Kurt entre su cuerpo y el coche.

"Y ¿qué sabes tu sobre el estado de mi línea?" Blaine susurró. El Cálido aliento de Blaine sobre la piel del cuello de Kurt envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

La reacción de Kurt a los avances de Blaine lo confundió un poco. ¿Por qué estaba de pie tan cerca de Blaine diferente de ser acosado por Sebastian?Kurt debe tener la misma reacción a este jasckass arrogante como lo hizo cuando Sebastian hizo sus comentarios sugerentes. Algo sobre Blaine se sentía cálido y atractivo, aunque él parecía pensar que era un regalo de Dios. Involucrarse con Sebastian parecía vacío y peligroso.

Luego estaban los propios pensamientos traidores de Kurt. Oh, las cosas que podía imaginar Blaine haciéndole en el capó de este hermoso auto.

"Bueno," comenzó Kurt, tratando de sonar como si todo su cuerpo no estaba a punto de estallar espontáneamente en llamas. "Tu aprietas ese pequeño botón, esperas un poco, luego se tira con fuerza? Tienes humo negro?"

"Ajá", dijo Blaine, sus ojos con los parpados pesados, cerrando el espacio entre ellos, y por qué todo lo que Kurt acaba de decir de repente suena muy sucio?

Kurt respiró bruscamente al sentir la pierna de Blaine encajarse suavemente entre Kurt. Kurt estaba atrapado, no había como salir de ahi, y por primera vez en su vida, Kurt no le importaba en absoluto. Kurt podía sentir los labios fantasma de Blaine sobre su piel, podía sentir la piel de gallina que se formaba. Kurt tragó con fuerza, levantando una mano y la poso en las llanuras duras del pecho de Blaine ... y lo empujó con firmeza .

Cuando Kurt miró a los ojos de Blaine, fueron abiertos por la sorpresa, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa diabólica.

Blaine le encanta un reto.

"Se está ejecutando un tiro 150", continuó Kurt, aclarándose la garganta. "Yo recomendaría su sustitución por un disparo 75 hasta que tenga las torceduras fijados, y obtener de ellas una manta. No creo que ella este ponindose lo suficientemente caliente."

"No sé," dijo Blaine, sus ojos viajando sin pudor por el cuerpo de Kurt. "Creo que él está poniéndose muy caliente." Kurt miró hacia otro lado, agradecido por la noche oscura que cubre el rubor carmesí sabía que se ponían el color de sus mejillas. Pero la oscuridad no hizo nada para ocultar el bulto muy obvio que se estaba formando en la parte delantera de su mono. Kurt sabía de la sonrisa en los labios de Blaine se dio cuenta de que él, también.

"Bueno," dijo Kurt, agachándose bajo el brazo de Blaine y caminando a la parte delantera del coche. "No hay nada que pueda hacer por ti ahora, pero si vienes por la tienda definitivamente puedo ayudarte."

"Lo haré," dijo Blaine grueso, acecho a Kurt lentamente como Kurt apareció del capo de Blaine para revisar el motor. "Voy a pasar y que me puedas ayudar, ya sabes, resolver las torceduras."

Kurt se puso rápidamente, casi golpeando su cabeza contra el capó de metal.

"Y ¿qué es lo que tenemos aquí, Kurt?" Wes se acercó a ellos,luciendo menos divertido. "Confraternizar con el enemigo?"

"¿Qué?" Kurt balbuceó, mirando entre Blaine y Wes.

"Hola, Wes," dijo Blaine, su sonrisa pegada rígidamente a la cara. "Es bueno verte de nuevo."

"Blaine". Wes reconoció el hombre más bajo con un gesto brusco.

"Lo siento, Wes," dijo Kurt, una mirada un poco desesperada en su rostro que hizo que Blaine frunciera el ceño. "Me dijo que estaba con tu equipo."

"Técnicamente, le pregunté si era el mecánico de Tripulación de Dalton," Blaine aclaró con una sonrisa. "Nunca dije que estaba con ellos."

Los ojos de Kurt estaban en llamas de nuevo, centrados en Blaine y preparado a matar. Sus rasgos eran rígidos y fijos,su cálida sonrisa desapareció, y Blaine se sentía culpable.

"Vamos, Kurt." Wes aseguró una mano en el hombro de Kurt, él dándose la vuelta. "Hunter necesita que usted echa un vistazo a los frenos."

Sin ni siquiera un adiós, Kurt se alejó con Wes. Blaine no podía dejar de notar lo incómodo que Kurt parecía estar en la presencia de Wes, o de la presencia de la tripulación del Dalton para el caso. El corazón de Blaine salió con él. Wes solía ser un tipo fácil de tratar, pero ahora se había convertido en un hombre implacable.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza con tristeza mientras subía a su coche. Cerró la puerta y respiró, listo para conducir de vuelta a su tripulación, hasta que captó un atisbo de algo que no estaba allí antes. Se instaló en el aire a su alrededor - en el volante que Kurt había rozado con su cadera, en el cuero de los asientos en los que Kurt había puesto sus manos, y en la parte frontal de la chaqueta de Blaine que Kurt había presionado contra él, dura y con ganas. Había respirado en cuando se había acercado tanto a Kurt podía ver las diminutas pecas salpicadas a través de la nariz y las manchas sutiles de gris en sus ojos azul-verdes. Era el olor de la vainilla, de alguna manera la gestión de abrumar al olor del aceite de motor a su alrededor. Blaine cerró los ojos y respiró, tratando de recordar la mirada en los ojos de Kurt de momentos antes, el suave resplandor de fuego que brillaba bajo sus profundidades - cuando Kurt no lo odiaba


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3**

"¿Dónde has estado, precioso?" Sebastian ronroneó al oído de Kurt como Kurt pasó sus ojos a lo largo de los frenos de un odioso oro de Hunter Clarington Silvia. "Wes nos dijo que deambulabas en territorio enemigo."

Kurt suspiró. Él vio la forma en que iba a ser. Giró sobre su propio encanto y miró a Sebastian. Sebastian se doblo por la cintura para hablar con él, al parecer, no estaba dispuestos a ensuciar su imitación Abercrombie* pantalones vaqueros arrodillándose para realmente hablar con Kurt en el nivel.

"Parece que lo hice," dijo Kurt, de pie. "Pero por suerte me hizo volver sin un rasguño."

"Y la virtud intacta, espero."

Kurt sintió que el color corrió por su rostro. Se apartó de Sebastian rápidamente, mirando por encima del techo del coche a donde Hunter se quedó jugueteando con su iPhone.

"Ellos están bien por ahora, pero tengo que conseguir esto en el ascensor y mirar un poco más."

Hunter apenas levantó la vista cuando él asintió con la cabeza en la dirección de Kurt, y Kurt corrió a su coche por un momento, las orejas ardiendo por las palabras de Sebastián, necesitaba un momento de paz.

Él no tuvo tanta suerte. Sebastián caminó tras él.

"Te vi charlando con Blaine Anderson ..." Las palabras de Sebastián le siguieron como Kurt se centró en su coche ", y para tu información, ese chico está bien para un buen tiempo, pero no se apega demasiado."

"¿Por qué no?" Kurt se encontró a sí mismo preguntando cuando abrió la puerta del coche y se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

"Porque, Blaine no es realmente el tipo de novio. Él es más de tener sexo que amar a las personas"

¿Y cómo lo sabes?" Kurt preguntó, sorprendido de que él incluso le importaba.

"Tengo mi fuente confiable", dijo Sebastian vagamente. "De todos modos, es mejor quedarse conmigo, hermoso. soy _todo_ compromiso ".

Kurt no miraría a los ojos de Sebastián. Sebastian dejó que sus palabras flotaran por un momento antes de tocar en el techo del auto de Kurt, y luego se volvió para alejarse.

"Nos vemos en la línea de salida," Sebastián llamó. "Quiero ver tu linda boca animándome."

Sebastián caminó sin problemas de distancia, y Kurt dio un suspiro tembloroso, sintiendo completamente cansado y asqueado. Él sólo quería volver a California. Él quería ir a casa.

Kurt nunca hizo su camino de regreso a la línea de salida. Él se marchó a poca distancia, tratando de ser un poco más inaccesible. Seis carreras totales se llevaron a cabo, pero no se hicieron grandes apuestas. Más tiempo se dedicó a hablar mal de los otros conductores que estar conduciendo. Kurt podía ver a los chicos de Dalton mirar por encima de él de vez en cuando, especialmente Sebastian y lo suficientemente y al bizarro de Dave. Kurt tenía la sospecha de que Dave podría ser homofóbico. No había duda de que hay algo en Dave estaba mal, y que no parece gustarle Kurt, así que Kurt tendría que acordarse de cuidarse la espaldas.

Kurt notó que Blaine no correio en absoluto, probablemente a causa de la cuestión con su línea de NOS. Kurt quería creer que él se dio cuenta de unas cuantas miradas fugaces de color miel ojos de Blaine también, pero desde la distancia se sentó Kurt no podía estar seguro. Además, un niño magnífico como el deberia estar ligado. Blaine probablemente había estado jugando a coquetear con Kurt. Él sabía que Kurt estaba allí con Dalton. Blaine lo había admitido. probablemente estaba tratando de tirar a Wes fuera de su juego, y obtener una sensación de arrancar.

Grande. Ahora Kurt se sentía cansado, frustrado, y un jugador

Pero cansado estaba ganando. Él envió a Wes un texto preguntando si todavía lo necesitaban, y Wes dijo que podía volver a casa si quería. También le dio las gracias por todo su duro trabajo.

Bueno, no era eso.

Kurt se levantó y se estiró, al oír el estallido de satisfacción y el crack de su columna vertebral mientras giraba la espalda izquierda y derecha.

"no puedes hacer eso", una voz suave como la seda dijo mientras se acercaba.

"¿Hacer qué?" Preguntó Kurt, demasiado cansado para ser ingenioso.

"Levántate y estirar así", dijo Blaine, próximo a la vista de las luces de la ciudad por delante. "Esa imagen hace cosas a la gente."

"¿En serio?" Kurt dijo, deliberadamente doblando la cintura para tocar sus dedos del pie, doblando su delgado cuerpo completamente por la mitad y el sonido de un gruñido por Blaine .

_"Toma__eso,__imbécil,_ 'Kurt pensó vengativamente. _"Tres__años de__porristas._ '

Blaine pasó junto a Kurt con un último deseo mirar hacia abajo en su inclinación sobre la forma y se acercó all Eclipse de Kurt.

"Agradable paseo". Blaine asintió con la cabeza. "¿Cómo es que no estás allí en las carreras en lugar de por aquí ... estirando?"

"Porque," dijo Kurt, de pie con la espalda recta y volviendo a su coche ", fijo los coches, no las carrera."

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Blaine, su fachada coqueta resbalo un poco.

"Porque, no es para mí. Me encanta mi coche. Me encanta conducir mi coche. No quiero correr el riesgo de perderlo. Significa mucho para mí." Kurt no podía entender por qué estaba diciéndole a Blaine todo esto. Siquiera a blaine le importaba realmente? Sin embargo, Kurt no tenía a nadie con quien hablar. Kurt había aprendido recientemente que sus mejores amigos supuestos en California estaban demasiado ocupados con sus vidas todavía fabulosas para ocuparse de él. Incluso Chandler Kiel, un renacuajo torpe gay que había perseguido a Kurt como la peste durante el último año y medio había encontrado rápidamente que otra persona se obsesionara con el . Y el equipo de Dalton, que en realidad no parecía leche tibia y el tipo de charla de chicas.

Pero aquí se sentó Blaine, con sus hermosos ojos color avellana, sus rizos sexy, y su sonrisa abierta y genuina, preguntando a kurt sobre su vida

"¿Qué significa para ti?" Blaine le preguntó en voz baja.

Kurt se volvió y miró hacia el horizonte. Las luces de los coches se retiraban lentamente, yéndose en la distancia en varias direcciones.

"Significa libertad", dijo Kurt. "Pase lo que pase en mi vida, no importa lo que sucede en casa, no importa ... lo que me pierdo ... Sólo puedo ir a mi auto y manejar lejos

Un tenso silencio siguió a las palabras de Kurt. Otros coches comenzaron conducir su camino. Kurt miró a Blaine, quien estaba mirando hacia él con una expresión casi simpática. Kurt sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Sería tan fácil enamorarse perdidamente de este chico, Kurt se dio cuenta. Por alguna razón, que ese pensamiento hizo que Kurt se enfadara, recordando la facilidad con que Blaine le había coqueteado

Kurt asaltó a la puerta del lado del conductor, con la esperanza Blaine tomaría la indirecta y se fuera, pero él no lo hizo.

"Mira," Kurt dijo: "¿No tienes algún otro novato con quien meterte, o un tío caliente esperando por ti en tu casa? Quiero decir, ¿por qué estás aquí jodiendome?"

Blaine lo miró sorprendida.

"No estoy jodiendote." Blaine se alejó de donde él estaba apoyó en el Eclipse de Kurt y se acercó a Kurt lentamente.

Kurt levantó una ceja sarcásticamente.

"Mira," dijo Blaine, "Siento lo de antes. Realmente , pero yo no estaba tratando de joderte. Realmente."

"Bueno," dijo Kurt, mirando a él, "a menos que me puedas dar una razón por la que posiblemente podría creerte, por favor, hazme el favor de dar un paso lejos de mi coche antes que ruedo sobre ti. mi NOS en realidad si trabaja ".

Blaine tuvo que sonreír un poco en eso. Kurt se encerró dentro de su coche, pero Blaine se inclinó por la ventana abierta.

"Kurt," dijo Blaine, bajando la voz, "Realmente me gustaría la oportunidad de conocerte, si me lo permites."

Kurt quería creerle. Realmente lo hizo. La mirada en los ojos de Blaine fue suficiente para derretir el corazón de Kurt. Pero el cínico al acecho dentro de Kurt levantó su fea cabeza. Kurt hizo girar la llave en el encendido y aceleró el motor. Se rió con ironía.

"Sí," Kurt dijo negando con la cabeza, "claro".

Blaine se alejó al igual que Kurt puso su coche a andar y se despego en el flujo de automóviles que se dirigen fuera de la zona de negocios. Kurt no miró hacia atrás en su vista trasera para ver la reacción de Blaine.

Blaine se alejó lentamente sonriendo. Estaba en lo cierto. Kurt sería un reto.

Blaine nunca dio la espalda a un desafío.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4**

**saludo a todos difruten...**

A la tarde siguiente, Kurt estaba inclinado sobre el motor de un Suzuki Esteem, tratando de ahogar un bostezo.

"¿Todavía no terminas con el suzuki, Kurt?" Burt gritó desde su oficina.

"Cinco minutos más, papá," Kurt llamó, sofocando otro bostezo. "A pesar de que sería más fácil si simplemente tiraran a la chatarra este pedazo de ..."

El sonido de una campana llamó la atención de Kurt. Miró afuera para ver un coche negro rodando en la entrada. Kurt se puso de pie y miró para ver un Toyota Corolla detenerse. Kurt miró hacia la oficina para ver a su padre salir y abordar el vehículo. Kurt volvió a su trabajo.

Kurt terminó aspirando hueco fuera de pies cuando oyó un carraspeo detrás de él.

"Un minuto", dijo Kurt. Apagó la aspiradora, y comenzó a dar marcha atrás fuera del coche cuando oyó una tranquilo _'maldición'_ detrás de él con una voz sorprendentemente familiar.

Kurt se puso de pie.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Kurt soltó.

"Esa no es forma de hablar con un cliente," Blaine bromeó. Blaine apunto por encima del hombro, haciendo un gesto a la Toyota.

" estás conduciendo un Corolla ahora?" Kurt se burlaba. "Tú sabes,estas opciones de automóviles son cada vez ridículas."

"Oh, ni siquiera intentes confrontarlo," dijo Blaine, cerrando el espacio entre ellos. "Sé que el Mustang te pone caliente."

Kurt se sonrojo pasó a Blaine rápidamente, tratando desesperadamente de querer lejos el repentino rubor a sus mejillas, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el coche. Blaine siguió, sonriendo.

"Además, se dice en la calle que a tu papá no le gustan los corredores. Pensé que había venido aquí en secreto."

"Y _eso es_ lo que tu elegiste como su caballo de Troya? ", dijo Kurt con una mirada de disgusto.

"el Corolla de mi madre. Ella me pidió que buscara un cambio de aceite."

"Sabes," dijo Kurt, sin levantar la vista de su trabajo de papel, "no es que no apreciamos el negocio, pero hay un Jiffy Lube justo en la manzana. Dentro y fuera en menos de 30 minutos."

"Pero he oído que eres el mejor en la ciudad", Blaine dijo, arrastrando las palabras, disfrutando de la facilidad con la que podía hacer que el cutis perfecto de Kurt fuera de pálido a rojo casi en tiempo récord ", y dentro y fuera en 30 minutos no me dispuesto a esperar si te vas a tomar tu tiempo ".

La cabeza de Kurt giro con el rostro enrojecido de nuevo con evidente deseo pero sus ojos ardiendo en ira.

"Entonces te sugiero que me dejes hacerlo." Kurt trató de estabilizar su voz temblorosa. Kurt extendió una mano, pidiendo silenciosamente a Blaine las llave del coche. El rostro de Blaine se suavizó, sus ojos derritiéndose hasta el color de la miel sensual que hacia a Kurt un poco débil en las tomó la mano de Kurt en la suya, y se lo llevó rápidamente a sus labios. Le besó los nudillos de Kurt en voz baja. Kurt miró los párpados de Blaine cerrarce mientras presionaba sus labios contra la piel de Kurt. Con un hormigueo donde los labios de Blaine lo tocaron. Kurt estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera podía pensar en sacar su mano hacia atrás. Blaine comenzó a alejarse, levantando los ojos para encontrarse con los de Kurt. Los ojos de Kurt todavía brillaban con una llama azul, pero no por la ira en esta ocasión.

Blaine soltó la mano de Kurt y retrocedió.

"Voy a estar de vuelta en una hora," dijo Blaine, "y luego tal vez podamos hablar de la elaboración de esos problemillas."

Kurt estaba a punto de llamar, para recordar a Blaine que se había olvidado de dejar la llave, hasta que la sensación de hormigueo en la piel de Kurt volvió de repente y Kurt se dio cuenta de que Blaine había conseguido colarse en su mano.

Kurt se quedó atónito por un momento, y luego miró hacia donde su padre se puso de pie, junto a la puerta de la oficina. Burt siguió la figura de Blaine con los ojos, luego volvió a mirar a su hijo. Kurt miró a los ojos a su padre, y Burt levantó una ceja interrogante. Kurt se puso de pie, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Su padre se rió en silencio, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado cuando se volvió y regresó a su trabajo


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5**

Kurt hizo el cambio de aceite en el Corolla, exigiendo que su padre se sentara detrás del mostrador y descansara. Kurt no podía dejar de pensar en Blaine besando su mano. Kurt nunca había sido besado correctamente, y ahora empezaba a imaginar lo que esos labios suaves, llenos Pueden hacerlo sentir presionado contra los suyos. Kurt se apuro en terminar, y luego aspiro las alfombras, limpio las ventanas, y comprobo la presión de aire en los neumáticos. Burt levantó una ceja mientras se acercaba para examinar el trabajo de Kurt.

Kurt miró la sonrisa en el rostro de su padre e hizo una mueca.

"No hay nada de malo en ir más allá," Kurt respondió que se lo pidiesen. "Tenemos que repetir los clientes."

"Yo no he dicho nada", dijo Burt, dando un paso atrás con las manos en el aire. "Sólo una cosa?"

"¿Qué, papá?" Kurt gimió: "Estoy un poco ocupado."

"¿Es gay?"

Kurt se levantó rápidamente y se golpeó la cabeza contra el volante. Se volvió y vio a su padre riendo en silencio. Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

"Sí, él es gay, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con ofrecer un excelente servicio al cliente."

"Claro, chico", dijo Burt, haciendo su camino de regreso al mostrador ", lo que tú digas."

Blaine regresó exactamente una hora más tarde, y desde el momento en que entró a través de las puertas de la bodega, Kurt sintió que su corazón latía desenfrenado en su pecho. Kurt espero que blaine hiciese una línea recta hacia él, pero él no lo hizo. Miro a Kurt con una sonrisa amable, y luego se dirigió directamente a Burt sentado detrás del mostrador. Kurt miró mientras hablaban Blaine y Burt. En un momento Blaine dijo algo que hizo a Burt echar la cabeza hacia atrás con la risa, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Kurt se sintió tan conflictivo era enloquecedor. No sabía si estaba más molesto por que Blaine parecía prestar ninguna atención a él, o que Blaine había conseguido que su padre riera que despreocupadamente, cuerpo completo de risa Kurt no lo había visto en años asi.

Blaine y Burt no parecían muy dispuestos a poner fin a su conversación, y definitivamente no parecía demasiado preocupados por Kurt, así que Kurt camino hacia donde Mark estaba luchando con un lavado del radiador y decidio ofrecer un poco de ayuda.

Como era la forma de las cosas de la tienda, Marcos finalmente dejó a Kurt para que terminar el servicio del radiador solo, y se alejó a la parte posterior a hacer el conteo de algunos tapones. Kurt dejó que su mente recorra a su paso a través de los movimientos de desviar el líquido y el drenaje del embalse, a la vez que se ejecuta a través de las canciones de la cabeza. Esta hiper-enamoramiento que tuvo con Blaine tuvo que parar. Él sólo lo había conocido la noche anterior y ya Blaine se había deslizado a la perfección en sus ensoñaciones.

Kurt soñaba con su audición para NYADA, y Blaine estaba, sentado entre el público, lo observaba, los ojos volados de ancho, con admiración y adoración. Kurt se imaginaba que se iba de la escuela después de un día duro en la clase de baile, y estaba Blaine buscándolo para ir a su casa andando .Kurt fantaseaba que él estaba en su pequeño apartamento pequeño como caja de zapatos, tomaba una ducha por la mañana temprano y preparándose para el día, cuando sentia a lo largo de Blaine, subiendo detrás de él, gloriosamente desnudo, chupando el cuello de Kurt, sus manos jabonosas errante ...

Una mano tocó Kurt suavemente en el hombro.

"Cheesus!" Kurt gritó, y saltó como un rayo y arrojó el recipiente de plástico vacía de lavado del radiador recto en el aire, enviándolo saltando sobre el Celica que estaba trabajando y se estrelló contra la ventana de la oficina. Detrás de él, Kurt escuchó Burt rugir de risa. Kurt se volvió lentamente, pequeñas gotas de líquido azulado aforrándose a su pelo, sus mejillas tan rojas que casi pulsaban. Blaine se puso a poca distancia, mordiéndose los labios para reprimir una sonrisa.

"Lo siento mucho kurt, haberte sorprendió," dijo Blaine, cuando por fin se atrevió a hablar. "Estaba seguro de que me has oído venir detrás de ti."

"No," dijo Kurt, rozando con indiferencia su pelo húmedos de la cara, tratando de parecer desconcertado. "No, yo no te escuche. ¿Había algo que necesitabas."

"Sí, en realidad," dijo Blaine, cerrando la distancia entre ellos para poder susurrarle al oído de Kurt. "Quería saber si estarías en la carrera de esta noche?"

"Lo más probable," dijo Kurt, con la voz entrecortada, el rastro de barba en la mejilla de Blaine hizo cosquillas en el cuello de Kurt, el envío de pequeñas sacudidas de en las partes que se tocaban .

"Genial," dijo Blaine, alejándose con una sonrisa.

Blaine se volvió y se alejó, la escalada en el Corolla con un último saludo a Burt, que el hombre mayor entusiasmo regresó. Kurt siguió Blaine con los ojos mientras se alejaba, el dorso de la mano cosquilleo en los que deseaba que la besaran.

Las carreras se celebraron en el mismo parque empresarial como la noche anterior. Cuando Kurt llegó, no vio a Blaine en cualquier lugar. Sebastian no perdió tiempo monopolizando a Kurt, jurando arriba y hacia abajo que su GT-R estaba haciendo un sonido metálico que nunca había oído antes. Kurt sabía que era sólo otra excusa pora que Sebastian tuviese a Kurt se inclinó sobre su coche, pero con una belleza como la del GT-R de bas, Kurt realmente no podía decir que le importara.

Kurt emplea todos los trucos en su arsenal para bloquear la presencia de Sebastián de su mente mientras él sintió una misteriosa dolencia que Kurt sabía no existía antes. Sebastian se había inclinado cerca, observando el trabajo de Kurt.

"¿Siempre cantas mientras trabajas?" Preguntó Sebastián. Kurt no se había dado cuenta que había estado cantando.

"No siempre", dijo Kurt, de pie en posición vertical. "Voy a comprobar tu bote NOS. Esta línea no se ve del todo bien."

Kurt caminó hasta la puerta del coche y entró dentro.

_'Oh__Dios, esos asientos huelen__fantástico,'_ Kurt pensó. De repente se acordó de los asientos de cuero en Mustang de Blaine, cómo fresco y suave que se sentían bajo sus manos, y ese olor ... que tenían que haber sido el olor de Blaine. Sólo pensar en ello ...

"Porque es realmente fantástico."

Kurt tragó de repente, y se ahogó. Se volvió para mirar a la cara de Sebastián.

"Espera ... ¿qué?"

"Tu voz", suministra Sebastián. "Dije que era realmente fantástica. ¿Por qué no considerar asistir a Dalton. Contamos con un excelente coro a capella. Los Warblers. Estamos un poco como estrellas de rock. Y podríamos seguro usar una voz como la tuya."

"¿En serio?" Kurt dijo, poniéndose de pie y mirando sin miedo en los ojos verdes de Sebastián. "¿Está realmente interesado en mi voz, o sólo tienes un poco de fantasía extraña que implica un uniforme de la escuela preparatoria?"

Sebastian se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza.

Kurt regresó al bote de NOS y volvió a conectar la línea.

"Es posible que no desees seguir tirando d eso", dijo Kurt, y el rostro de Sebastian se quedó en blanco. Kurt se rió.

_'Jesucristo',_ Kurt pensó. _'Los__coches y el sexo, eso es todo lo que estos chicos piensan__de.'_

Fue entonces cuando vio a Blaine, los brazos envueltos alrededor de la cintura del otro hombre Kurt no había visto antes. Ellos se abrazaban y reían. El otro hombre era mayor, más alto, y tenía una increíble cabellera. Kurt contuvo la respiración, esperando a que se separaran. Kurt mareado, soplo el aliento con fuerza, y ellos todavía estaban vinculados en los brazos del otro.

Kurt sintió un aliento cálido cosquillas de su cuello mientras el olor familiar de CK flotaba a su alrededor.

"Ay," dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa, siguiendo la línea de vista de Kurt y al ver a la pareja abrazada una vez más antes de que el hombre alto se inclinara y presionara sus labios en la mejilla de Blaine.

Kurt maldijo para sus adentros mientras sus ojos se abrumaran por un momento. Se volvió rápidamente y corrió fuera de la línea de automóviles al igual que Blaine volvió sus ojos, siguiendo la forma de Kurt viendo como se alejaba. Kurt agarró el codo de Monster con su mano delgada, ojos firmemente abatido.

"Vamos, Monster," Kurt gritó, tirando de el gigante junto con él a su cargador. "Vamos a ver cómo le hiciste para joder tus tapones en este momento."

A veces Kurt deseaba tener otro vicio distinto al de los coches. Él siempre admiró el drama de un personaje despreciado encontrara algún bar de mala muerte donde se podía fumar o beber sus problemas . Pero él no tenía nada. Bueno, tenía bowka(baile aerobico) y la hierba de trigo ocasional, pero no estaba seguro de los calificados como vicios. Durante cinco carreras en las que había evitado a Blaine. Cada vez que Blaine siquiera miraba como si fuera a venir a hablar con Kurt, Kurt encontrado otro lugar en el que tenía que estar. La primera vez, estaba en el baño portable, a pesar de que Kurt Hummel nunca sería atrapado ni muerto usando un baño portable. La segunda vez, se había agachado detrás del cargador de Monster, obteniendo una extraña mirada del chico enorme. La tercera vez que tenía realmente recurrió a echarnos en 300ZX de Jeff cuando Jeff decidió estirar las piernas de su coche, y salió disparado por el camino y alrededor de la manzana durante unos 20 minutos.

Pero Blaine estaba volviendose difícil de evitar.

"Tengo que volver corriendo a la tienda," Kurt declaro cuando vio los ojos de Blaine se bloquean con los suyos. "Voy a estar de vuelta en el 30." Como Blaine se dirigió a su manera Kurt saltó ágilmente en su Eclipse a través de la ventana abierta, y encendió el motor. Blaine vio el movimiento, dio media vuelta y corrió a su Mustang, girando la llave, tirar el coche en marcha, y disparar después de Kurt.

Kurt le escuchó antes de verlo, incluso sobre el rumor de la próxima carrera a punto de Eclipse de Kurt se deslizó rápidamente sobre el asfalto mientras se desvió por una calle pensó con certeza lo llevaría de vuelta a casa. Después de un par de kilómetros, las lámparas de la calle desaparecieron, y las únicas luces eran alrededor de los faros de los dos coches y el resplandor de la Luna Llena de arriba.

Después de un tiempo se dio cuenta kurt de que Blaine ya no estaba tratando de mantener el ritmo, y él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Ese alivio duró poco cuando Kurt se dio cuenta de por qué. Sin la oportunidad de cambiar de dirección, Kurt condujo a un callejón entre dos edificios, con otro edificio sólo un kilómetro y medio por delante.

"Mierda mierda mierda!" Kurt murmuró airadamente a sí mismo como él lanzó su coche rápidamente en reversa. Kurt miró en el espejo retrovisor para ver el coche de Blaine estacionado detrás de él, bloqueando la única salida de Kurt. Blaine ya había salido de su coche. Kurt no tenía espacio para abrir la puerta del coche, así que se subió por la ventana otra vez y oscilo a lo largo del espacio entre su coche y la pared. Se precipitó hacia adelante para hacer frente a Blaine. Blaine se dirigió hacia él.

"¿Por qué diablos me estás siguiendo?" Kurt gruñó.

"¿Por qué me evitas?" Blaine respondió.

"Pensé que habías dicho que no estabas jugando conmigo."

"Yo no lo estoy!" Expresión incrédula de Blaine enojó a Kurt.

"¿En serio?" Kurt disparó de nuevo. "Entonces, ¿quién es el hombre con la ondulación permanente de blanco que se colgaba por todas partes."

Los ojos de Blaine cambiaron como él pensaba, y luego se echó a reír.

"¿Te refieres a Jeremiah?" Blaine le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo diablos voy a saber," Kurt disparó de nuevo.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

"No, él es sólo un amigo," dijo Blaine, acercándose a Kurt. Kurt retrocedió ante su proximidad. "Acaba de llegar de Stanford. Se está mudando a California con su novio."

California ... con su novio ... Kurt era increíblemente celoso.

Entonces él volvió en sí, y él se sintió mortificado.

Él acababa de poner todas sus cartas sobre la mesa. Ahora Blaine sabría ...

"Espera, espera, espera," dijo Blaine. Kurt no se dio cuenta que todavía habían estado caminando hasta la parte posterior de sus rodillas golpeó el parachoques trasero de su coche, y él estaba atrapado ... otra vez.

Kurt estaba empezando a sentir un patrón.

"No, yo no estaba", dijo Kurt, anticipándose a las palabras antes de que salieron de la boca de Blaine.

Blaine sonrió.

"Lo que sea que estés pensando en este momento, es completamente falso", insistió Kurt.

Blaine se inclinó mientras Kurt se alejó, pero no había donde pudiera ir.

"Kurt," Blaine susurró, con voz baja y pecaminosa, "¿Detecto un poco de celos?"

"No," dijo Kurt rápidamente. _'No,__tu detectas un montón de__celos._ "

"Quiero decir, ¿qué ... ¿qué tengo que estar celoso?" Kurt miró a Blaine oscuramente mientras Blaine se movió sobre él lentamente, frunciendo los labios y sopla una bocanada de aire fresco sobre la columna del cuello de Kurt. Piel de gallina floreció rápidamente sobre la extensión de piel de Kurt, deleitando a blaine a no detenerse.

"Así es," dijo Blaine, mientras se movía por el cuello de Kurt, inhalando mientras iba buscando ese aroma escurridizo de vainilla. "¿Qué tienes tu que preocuparte?"

"yo. .." Kurt tartamudeó nerviosamente y se odiaba por ello. "Me preocupa que me estoy confundiendo por la adulación de afecto."

Blaine se detuvo y lo miró a la cara de Kurt. Los ojos de Kurt estaban cerrados, pero su expresión era casi asustada.

"yo. .. Estoy preocupado porque nunca he tenido un novio," Kurt continuó, su voz sonaba rota mientras hablaba. "Estoy preocupado porque nunca he sido besado ... al menos, no uno que cuente. Estoy preocupado porque no estoy seguro de que sé lo que es esto, y yo no sé por qué un tipo como tú puedo gustarle ya que tu probablemente podría recoger a cualquiera que quiseras, hombre o mujer, y en California, el consenso general fue que tenía todo el atractivo sexual de un bebé pingüino ".

Blaine se habría reído si Kurt no parecía tan deshecho. Kurt se desinflo ligeramente. Blaine se alejó, agarrando el codo de Kurt y tirando de él hacia atrás en posición vertical.

Blaine estaba en lo cierto. Kurt iba a ser un reto. Pero el desafío había cambiado. El nuevo reto era no romper el corazón de Kurt.

Blaine nunca dio la espalda a un desafío.

"Kurt," dijo Blaine, su voz suave. "Kurt, por favor, mírame."

Kurt parpadeó y abrió los ojos, mirando hacia abajo en la cara de Blaine.

"Kurt, yo no mentía cuando dije que te quería conocer a ti ," dijo Blaine, frotando su pulgar sobre el brazo de Kurt. "Y por si sirve de algo, yo creo que hay mucho más atractivo que un pingüino bebé."

Blaine dejó fuera la palabra sexual. Él no quería que Kurt obtuviera una impresión equivocada.

"Y todo lo que es esto," dijo Blaine, "Estoy dispuesto a esperar a que suceda."

Blaine pasó la mano por el brazo de Kurt, tomando la mano de Kurt en la suya. Levantó la mano de Kurt a su altura de los ojos. Se tomó un momento para mirar,la piel pálida y suave de Kurt, cubierto aún con una mancha ligera de grasa. Blaine sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo para su propósito. Kurt estaba impresionado porque él no conocía a nadie que llevaba un pañuelo . Blaine limpió la mancha en la mano de Kurt con el pañuelo, manchando la tela negro blanco, pero Blaine no parecía en absoluto preocupado. Cuando la piel de Kurt se limpió con la satisfacción de Blaine, él metió el trapo en el bolsillo. Luego levantó la mano de Kurt a los labios y la besó.

"Estoy dispuesto a esperar por ti," Blaine susurró contra la piel de Kurt.

Blaine vio una mirada casi dolida en los ojos azules de Kurt. Blaine dejó caer con cuidado la mano de Kurt y sacó el cuerpo de Kurt en el círculo de sus brazos, enrollarlas alrededor del marco de Kurt y frotando la espalda de Kurt en círculos calmantes. Kurt se rompió un poco, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Blaine y la celebración de lo apretado.

Allí estaban, bañado en luz de la luna, atrapado entre sus coches, el zumbido de los corredores a lo lejos una suave canción de cuna en el aire húmedo.

Blaine podía sentir a Kurt a su alrededor, ya pesar de que Kurt era un poco más alto, ellos encajan como las piezas de un rompecabezas sonrió al alza la barbilla en el hombro de Kurt.

La vibración insistente del iPhone de Kurt lo trajo de vuelta desde la comodidad de los brazos de Blaine.

"Tengo que contestar," Kurt se disculpó. "Podría ser mi padre."

Blaine asintió mientras Kurt sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y leyó el texto.

"Es Wes." Kurt miró a la luz brillante de la pantalla. "Él dice que están en principios de embalaje"

Kurt guardó el teléfono y volvió a mirar a Blaine.

"Supongo que será mejor que vuelva a casa."

"¿Puedo conducir contigo ?" Blaine ofreció. "Asegúrate de llegar a casa sano y todo."

"tu no tiene que hacerlo," dijo Kurt, con la esperanza de que Blaine insistiría.

"Yo no tengo mejor lugar para estar", dijo Blaine. "De hecho, no hay otro lugar en el que quiera estar."

Blaine había hecho lo imposible. Se había quitado el aliento de Kurt .


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap 6**

Blaine se presentó a primera hora en la mañana en la tienda , conduciendo el Corolla de su mamá otra vez. Kurt miró mientras se acercaba a Burt, sentado detrás del mostrador, y le entregó una taza de café de un lugar llamado el Lima Bean.

_Lima__Bean._ Irónico. Kurt casi se rió.

Blaine se dirigió de camino hacia Kurt con otra taza, y se la ofreció a él.

"Gracias." Kurt aceptó la taza. "Eso es muy dulce."

"Considéralo un soborno", dijo Blaine, Kurt tomó un sorbo y suspiró.

"Muchas gracias," dijo Kurt con algo parecido a un gemido. "Pero para futuras consultas que soy más de una persona moka sin grasa."

"anotado". Blaine hizo un guiño.

"Aún así la conducción bajo la cubierta, ya veo," dijo Kurt, refiriéndose al negro Toyota.

"Ese soy yo." Blaine se detuvo un taburete de metal y se sentó a ver a Kurt disfrutar el resto del café.

"¿Y se puede saber por qué el soborno?"

Blaine miró hacia donde Burt estaba bebiendo su café.

Blaine se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento, haciendo señas Kurt para que viniera más cerca.

"¿Cuándo vas a ayudarme con mi NOS?" Blaine susurró.

"¿He dicho que te iba a ayudar?" Kurt sonrió. "No me acuerdo de aceptar tal cosa."

"Por favor, Kurt," Blaine le rogó, siguió de cerca a Kurt quien comenzó a trabajar en una de las otras estaciones.

"¿Acaso tu tripulación no tienen su propio mecánico?" Preguntó Kurt, manteniéndose de espaldas a Blaine mientras hablaba.

"En realidad no," dijo Blaine. "No importa, sin embargo, porque te quiero."

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Esas palabras que iban a matarlo.

"¿Cómo sabes que bueno en eso?"

"Oh, vamos." Blaine se volvió hacia Kurt mientras limpiaba el parabrisas, tratando de hablar con Kurt cara a cara. "Wes no te querría para su equipo si tu no fuera el mejor."

"Shhh!" Kurt miró por encima de los coches a su padre, que se había trasladado a la oficina. Kurt hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera Blaine de vuelta a su Corolla.

"¿Por qué quiere que yo trabaje en tu coche tan desesperadamente? Kurt susurró. "Honestamente, tiene que haber un control de chicos que le pueden ayudar."

"Porque tu eres intrigante, Kurt." Blaine miró audazmente en ojos interrogantes de Kurt. "Tu eres ingenioso e inteligente, y puede ser que agregue bastante sexy ..."

Kurt miró hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que no podía ayudar.

"¿Y puedes decir eso después, de que, tres días ?" Kurt se mordió el labio.

"Yup. Sucede que tengo un excelente ojo para la gente."

Kurt se rió.

"Pero sobre todo, quiero conocerte, Kurt." Blaine puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Kurt, y volvió el rostro hacia si para poder mirar a los ojos de Kurt de nuevo. "Y tener que trabajar en mi coche sería una excusa para pasar más tiempo contigo."

Kurt suspiró.

"¿Cuándo es necesario que se haga?" Preguntó Kurt.

"Bueno, me gustaría que se haga esta noche para que yo pueda correr esta semana," dijo Blaine, una sonrisa ridícula en el rostro, los ojos muy abiertos y esperanzados.

Kurt no pudo evitar reírse.

"Déjame pensar en ello."

"Eso es mejor que no," dijo Blaine.

"Aquí", Kurt Blaine dio su teléfono. "Dame tu número para que pueda textiarte más tarde. Para Hacerte saber mi decisión." Blaine tomó el teléfono de Kurt y entró en su información, a continuación, se lo devolvió a Kurt. Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y la besó rápidamente. Kurt miró a Blaine subir a su coche. Entonces el sentimiento regresó, la fluencia en frío que llenaba su pecho recientemente cuando vio a Blaine irse.

En su primer descanso de la mañana, Kurt podía sentir su vibración del teléfono. Kurt miró a la pantalla en la confusión. El número no se veía para nada familiar. Kurt no contemplo contestar pero él era demasiado curioso. Una parte de él esperaba que fuera Blaine, pero no pudo ser. Blaine no tenía número de Kurt.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola, precioso."

"Uh, Sebastián?" Kurt suspiró, molesto. "¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?"

"Yo robé tu teléfono mientras estabas arreglando mi coche, y llamé a mi propio teléfono." Sebastian sonaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

"¿Qué necesitas, Bas." Kurt apoyó la cabeza contra el mostrador, con el deseo de que esta conversación solo terminara. "Tengo que volver al trabajo."

"Está bien, está bien." Sebastian se rió entre dientes. "lo are rápido. Sólo quería invitarte a una reunion que Wes tendra esta noche."

"Ustedes están teniendo una fiesta en los dormitorios?" Kurt preguntó con escepticismo. "¿Cómo se van a salir con la suya?"

"Oh, podríamos si quisiéramos", dijo Sebastián. "Pero vamos a tenerla en casa de Wes. Sus padres no estarán en casa y el lugar es básicamente una mansión ... un montón de habitaciones ..."

Los ojos en blanco de Kurt se desperdician en la voz petulante por telé primera se sonrojo, Kurt realmente no quería ir. Westerville era bastante en coche, y el equipo de Wes era todavía un poco menos que acogedor cuando de él se refería. A excepción de Jeff. Podía llegar a ser muy buenos amigos con Jeff. Pero más que probable era que Sebastian queria pasar cada minuto con el.

Kurt quería una vida social, pero que no quería a Sebastián.

Luego estaba Wes. Wes parecía esperar que Kurt pasara todo su tiempo libre con la tripulación. Kurt se había estado a fuera un par de veces ya, ¿pero que si no asiste le costaria su puesto de trabajo? Después de todo, Wes le hizo ganar una gran cantidad de dinero a su manera.

Y luego estaba Blaine.

Cuando Kurt pensó en pasar la noche solo en el garaje con Blaine, todo su cuerpo se estremecía, como si el beso de su mano viajaba por todo su cuerpo ante la sola idea de el sensual,y sexy hombre al que le gustaba burlarse de Kurt.

Kurt descubrió que le gustaba ser objeto de burla.

"Kurt?" La voz petulante le separó de su ensoñación.

"Déjame pensar en ello, Sebastian." Kurt suspiró. "Te mandaré un mensaje más tarde si me decido a ir."

"Está bien." Sebastian parecía decepcionado. "Voy a estar esperando."

"No te preocupes." Kurt pateó el contador distraídamente con sus pesadas botas. "No voy a hacer que esperar mucho tiempo."

Kurt colgó el teléfono sin un adiós.

Él no le había mentido. Sebastian no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

_(17:15) De: Kurt_

_Acerca de esta noche ... Lo siento, pero no voy a ser capaz de hacerlo_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap 7**

**A / N:** _Hago un guiño a otra historia increíble 'Ride' por Nellie._ _Léanlo y verán la referencia._ _;) _

**_N/T_**_ no lo e leido pero supongo que es bueno si lo recomienda eso si esta en ingles :)_

_(17:16) De Kurt_

_Tráelo por esta noche, después de cerrar._ _Y mantenerlo en la parte baja._ _Nadie tiene que saber más que nosotros._

Blaine se sentó en un taburete, tratando de buscar otro sitio. Levantó la vista hacia las luces del techo. Luego miró a los carteles de seguridad en las paredes. Se aprendió de memoria todos los servicios que Hummel Tires and Lube ofrece, y todos los precios. Luego mentalmente trató de calcular el impuesto. Cualquier cosa para mantener sus ojos fuera de ágil cuerpo de Kurt como Kurt se movia rápidamente de vuelta, entrando y saliendo del coche de Blaine, bajo el capó, la conexión y volver a conectar las líneas, hasta que Blaine no podía soportarlo más. Se levantó para pasearse como un futuro padre.

"No te preocupes, Blaine," dijo Kurt con una risita. "El bebé está en buenas manos."

"Ugh," Blaine se quejó ante el comentario, frotándose la cara con fuerza con los dedos.

Kurt se puso de pie y miró a Blaine.

"O me estoy tomando demasiado tiempo?" Kurt dijo en tono de broma. "Si no recuerdo mal, no te importa esperar."

Blaine miró a Kurt sobre sus dedos. Kurt sonrió.

"No, no," dijo Blaine, alcanzando hasta pasarse una mano por el pelo, " no te está tomando demasiado tiempo. Es que, eh ..."

"Sólo estás tratando de no mirar mi culo?" Kurt sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa en los ojos de Blaine.

"Sí, no te preocupes", dijo Kurt. "Me estoy acostumbrando a ello." Kurt volvió hacia la puerta del lado del conductor. "En todo el equipo Dalton, yo soy como el juguete nuevo y brillante. Sebastián pone esa misma mirada en su cara cuando estoy trabajando en sus líneas."

Blaine dejó caer las manos, con los ojos repentinamente frío. No le gustaba la idea de ser comparado con la punción pomposo. Pero más que eso, no le gustaba la idea de Sebastian mirando el cuerpo de Kurt.

"¿Vale la pena?" Blaine le preguntó en voz baja.

"Hmm?" Kurt preguntó despreocupadamente.

"Poner en marcha con eso, sólo por dinero?"

Kurt se puso de pie y miró a Blaine. Luego miró a sus pies y le sonrió, pero la mirada en sus ojos era amargo, sin sentido del humor.

"Tengo este sueño", Kurt confesado. "Y es el único sueño que he tenido desde que era pequeño. Eso es estar en Broadway."

Kurt levantó la vista y vio la mirada de Blaine - cálido y expectante - por lo que continuó.

"Afuera, en California, yo estaba en mi camino. Iba a Pace ..."

"En La escuela secundaria de realización de las artes?" Preguntó Blaine. Kurt asintió.

"Si." Kurt resopló. "tuve una audición para entrar yo estaba muerto de miedo, pero lo hice."

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que haces. Baile?" Blaine inconscientemente movió sus ojos rápidamente sobre el cuerpo de Kurt y Kurt sonrió.

"Yo canto", Kurt miró las botas y asintió con la cabeza.

_Vaya,_ pensó Blaine. _Eso debe sonar__increíble._

"De todos modos", dijo Kurt, mirando de lejos y ocupándose recogiendo las herramientas y limpiándolos, "mi padre tuvo un ataque al corazón ... y entonces su tienda se fue hacia a bajo. Tuvo una oportunidad aquí para el y la tomo. Tuve que irme. Oi que algun novio de una ciclista BMX consiguió mi lugar ".

Los ojos de Blaine casi se abrieron de golpe, y una lenta sonrisa floreció en su rostro.

"Espera, espera, espera," dijo Blaine, "eres ese Kurt Hummel? "

Kurt se volvió hacia él con ojos furiosos.

"No, no lo soy," Kurt murmuró en señal de frustración, "y yo no quiero hablar de ello."

"Bien," Blaine se rió un poco, "porque yo no sé cómo me siento acerca de enamorarme de alguien cuyo nombre fue tatuado en el pecho de otro tipo."

Incluso desde donde Kurt se puso de pie, podía ver recorrer el color por las mejillas de Kurt. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó la comisura de sus labios.

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en vender tu Eclipse?" Blaine miró el auto de Kurt. "tu realmente no compite con él, y yo conosco un par de tipos en el mercado para un coche fino como el tuyo."

Kurt giró sobre sus talones y frunció el ceño. Blaine levantó los brazos a la defensiva, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Bien, bien, gatito. Hacia abajo. Lo entiendo," Blaine se rió.

El cuerpo de Kurt se calentó con el apodo.

"No." Kurt sonrió de nuevo. "No es eso. Probablemente podría obtener un buen dinero por ello, pero ... no sé. orgullo? Vanidad? Puse el coche junto a la mía. Es la única cosa que realmente empecé y terminé. me representa? Algo así? "

Kurt miró a Blaine y lo vio mirando el coche, asintiendo con la cabeza como si entendiera.

"Me gustaría hacerlo como último recurso. Pero se necesitaría mucho ... algo muy importante para mí que parte con ese coche. Y estoy empezando a pensar ..." Kurt cerró el cajón de su armario de herramientas, y miró a Blaine, las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. Blaine se puso de pie y se acercó a Kurt lentamente.

"Piensar qué?" Blaine le preguntó en voz baja.

"Que mis sueños son más grandes que yo." La voz de Kurt se rompió, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Blaine lo atrapó en el pulgar. Kurt vio como Blaine llevó la lágrima a la boca y la besó. Blaine llevó una mano a la mejilla de Kurt, pasando sus dedos suavemente por la piel suave. Cuando cayó el siguiente lágrima, Blaine se movió lentamente, deliberadamente, con lo que sus labios a la mejilla de Kurt y besar las huellas de sus lágrimas. Kurt cerró los ojos y se sumergió en la sensación de los labios de Blaine contra su piel, el olor a frambuesa lugera de su gel, sosteniendo ligeramente los rizos de Blaine en su lugar.

Cuando Kurt no se opuso, los labios de Blaine se volvieron más audaces. El rastro de besos por la mejilla de Kurt a su línea de la mandíbula. La mano de Blaine movió hacia abajo la piel de la cara de Kurt en el cuello, y luego sobre el pecho parar encima de su corazón.

Blaine sonrió contra la piel de Kurt con la carrera salvaje de su corazón.

"¿Está bien?" Blaine susurró.

Kurt no podía moverse. No podía pensar en responder. La sensación de la respiración de Blaine en su piel estaba haciendo de repente todo su cuerpo temblar. Kurt asintió, apenas, con miedo de disuadir a este hermoso muchacho.

Kurt sintió el deslizamiento del brazo libre de Blaine alrededor de su cintura, su mano descansando en la parte baja de la espalda de Kurt, mientras la boca de Blaine se encontró el punto de pulso de Kurt por debajo de su mandíbula en su cuello, y presionó besos suaves a la misma. Luego chupó el mismo lugar, muy a la ligera, de forma experimental.

Kurt respiró rápidamente, bruscamente, cuando la lengua de Blaine rodeó la zona con dulzura.

La voz de Sebastian se deslizó en los pensamientos de Kurt, como un amigo olvidado malos susurrando en su oído.

_"Blaine__no es realmente el tipo de novio._ _Él es más el movimiento tomar y dejar' . '_

Kurt no creia que Sebastian era tan creíble, y Kurt sabía que él tenía sus propios intereses en el corazón. Blaine nunca había mostrado a Kurt que era mucho de un triturador del corazón, pero ¿qué sabía él? Sebastián podría ser un hijo de puta, pero eso no significaba que no estaba diciendo la improbable, pero aún así ...

Kurt estaba confundido. Él quería que su primer beso, y él quería que fuera con Blaine. Oh Dios, él quería que fuera con Blaine. Pero también sabía que él no quería ser una muesca en nada de nadie, y esto se estaba moviendo demasiado rápido para él para pensar con claridad.

Cuando sintió los labios de Blaine venir de vuelta lentamente a su boca, Kurt abrió los ojos y se alejó, rompiendo el hechizo. Tan pronto como salió del círculo de los brazos de Blaine, toda su calidez parecía salir, sobre todo la manta suave que se había enrollado en torno a su corazón.

"Um," Kurt comenzó, tratando de recuperar la compostura, incluso con los ojos ardientes de Blaine sin dejar de mirar con nostalgia a él: "Creo que eso es todo por tu bebé. Debería funcionar bien ahora."

"¿Quieres que la llevara a dar una vuelta?" Preguntó Blaine, en voz baja, de fascinación, y un poco sin aliento, moviendo a Kurt de vuelta Pero Kurt de alguna manera encontró la fuerza para mantenerse firme. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo para centrar a sí mismo, secándose las lágrimas restantes de su mejilla con la manga de su mono. Luego volvió a mirar a Blaine, cuyos ojos habían propia empezado a enfriarse de nuevo a su color normal miel.

"tómame la próxima vez?" Kurt preguntó con una sonrisa de esperanza, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Se está haciendo muy tarde, y tengo que estar de vuelta temprano en la mañana."

Blaine asintió lentamente, alejándose. La mano que sostenía la espalda de Kurt desapareció, y Kurt cayó ligeramente, maldiciéndose internamente por no lanzarse a sí mismo a este magnífico hombre que, obviamente, quería darle un beso.

Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt en su mano, froto el pulgar por los nudillos de Kurt, enviando chispas a través de su piel con cada toque. Miro a los ojos de Kurt con una sonrisa sincera. Levantó la mano de Kurt a los labios y suavemente les rozó su piel.

La frente de Kurt frunció ligeramente el gesto.

"¿Q-¿por qué sigues haciendo eso?" Preguntó Kurt.

Blaine sonrió.

"Porque soy un caballero", dijo en voz baja, "y tu eres un caballero. Y quiero tratarte como tal."

Blaine metió la mano fuera del alcance de Kurt a regañadientes, y se metió en su coche. Kurt miró a Blaine a salir. Él lo siguió fuera de la bahía coche como Blaine manejo su auto. Blaine hizo un gesto antes de sacar a la calle principal y la conducción de distancia. Kurt lo miró hasta que ya no podía ver el resplandor de las luces de cola de Blaine.

Kurt continuó observando un poco más, dispuesto a que Blaine de alguna manera diera la vuelta y volviera, el contacto de sus labios aún en chispas bajo la piel de Kurt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap 8**

Blaine se presentó en la tienda todos los días después de eso. Llegaba por la mañana con café y donas para Kurt, Marcos y Burt. Se sentaba en el taburete de metal cerca de un espacio de trabajo de Kurt y hablar, o leer, o, a veces simplemente ver tranquilamente mientras Kurt arregla coches. Dejándolo sólo brevemente para traer de vuelta el almuerzo, y ayudaría a Kurt a limpiar sus herramientas de manera que Kurt podía tomar un descanso para comer.

Kurt, comenzó a darse cuenta de que esta rutina que habían desarrollado, esta tranquila amistad el simple hecho de estar alrededor del otro y en la cómoda compañía del otro, se estaba convirtiendo en importante para Kurt. Confiaba en él. Esperaba que Blaine pasara por la tienda.

Blaine siempre se quedaba en la noche después de cerrar la tienda, y montaba en su Mustang junto al Eclipse de Kurt cuando Kurt iba a las carreras. como las carreras de verano pronto llegarían a su fin, el equipo de Dalton mantenía siempre a Kurt ocupado. Ellos manejaron sus vehículos demasiado duro, y no tomaban el consejo de nadie.

Blaine moría cuando veia especialmente a Sebastian . Siempre encontraba alguna manera de que Kurt se quedara en su GT-R, siempre invadía su espacio personal, siempre trataba de tocarlo. La parte más exasperante era que Sebastian parecía saber cuando Blaine estaría mirando. Entonces Sebastián hacia algún gesto lascivo a espaldas de Kurt. Una vez, incluso trató de correr la mano por el culo de Kurt. Blaine se preparó para asaltar una y manejar esto de una vez por todas, pero Kurt se movió rápidamente fuera del alcance de Sebastian y Sebastian se quedó momentáneamente acariciando el aire.

Blaine permaneció hasta que Kurt decidió irse, y entonces él se reuniría con el Eclipse de Kurt y conducir junto a él a casa. Blaine se acercó a Kurt a su puerta, y con una buena noche tranquila, beso la mano de Kurt, y se fue para su hogar.

Kurt fue a trabajar antes de que la tienda abriera sus puertas para presentar unos papeles. Su padre tenía una cita con el médico en la tarde, y Kurt no quería quedar atrapado antes de esa hora. Abrió las puertas de la bodega con la esperanza de ventilar el área de trabajo. Para su sorpresa, oyó un coche que se acercaba. Reboto un poco en las puntas de los pies, esperando ver a Mustang de Blaine estacionándose . En su lugar, vio la firma azul y rojo trabajo de pintura de Sebastian GT-R.

_"Ugh,"_ Kurt pensó mientras se abrió las puertas de la bodega de metal y se asegura las cerraduras.

"Hola, precioso," Sebastian canturreó mientras salía de su coche.

"Hola, Sebastian," dijo Kurt. "¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano esta mañana? Oíste otro sonido metálico? ¿O has estado deshabilitando tu sistema NOS otra vez?"

"Lejos de ello." Sebastian sonrió. "He oído que este es el lugar donde los admiradores pueden ir y verte trabajar, por lo que pensé que iba a llegar temprano y agarrar un buen asiento." Sebastian agarró el taburete de metal en el espacio de trabajo de Kurt, taburete de metal de _blaine_, y se sentó, mirando a Kurt con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Kurt miró por encima de Sebastian, tratando de ocultar su repulsión.

"Sí, bueno, mis otros admiradores, al menos, traen donuts."

"Ya veo." Sebastian miró mientras Kurt se movió alrededor, limpiando los espacios de trabajo, y la disposición de herramientas.

"Bas, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en la oficina, así que si no te importa ..."

"No, en absoluto." Sebastian se levantó para seguirlo. Kurt levantó una mano para detener Sebastián. Sebastian tomó el gesto como una invitación a tomar la mano y atraparlo de Kurt contra su pecho.

"En realidad", dijo Sebastián, "Quería invitarte a una fiesta de la Dalton Crew que sera mañana por la noche. Es para celebrar la última carrera de verano antes del comienzo de la escuela."

"Pero, yo ni siquiera voy a Dalton." Kurt trató de tirar de su mano, pero Sebastián mantuvo firme, frotando el pulgar sobre los nudillos de Kurt.

No hay electricidad. No hay chispas.

"No es por la escuela, al igual que la tripulación", dijo Sebastián.

"Por lo tanto, debo ir porque soy parte de la tripulación Dalton?" Kurt preguntó con escepticismo.

"tu podrías." Sebastian bajó la voz. "Pero yo tenía la esperanza de quefueras como mi invitado."

Kurt rodó los ojos, pero Sebastian no parecía darse cuenta.

"Pero, ya sabes, eso no sería una mala idea."

Kurt miró Sebastian .

"¿Qué idea?"

"tu debes asistir a la Academia Dalton. Entonces todo el equipo podría estar junto. tu puedes unirte a los Warblers."

Kurt se rió.

"Sí, claro. Mi padre no puede permitirse eso. Si no, no estaría aquí." Kurt logró sacar su mano libre para saludar enfáticamente por el garaje.

" podrías aplicar para una beca. Jeff está allí con una beca. Con el dinero que te pagamos, estoy seguro de que puedes pagar el resto por ti mismo."

"No," dijo Kurt, moviéndose pasado a Sebastian, abandonando sus planes de trabajo en la oficina con el fin de poner un poco de espacio entre él y el otro chico, "Tengo otros planes."

"Los planes que incluyen la escuela pública?" Sebastian se burló despectivamente. "¿Quién tiene ese tipo de planes? ¿O es eso de Anderson?" Sebastian siguió a Kurt, hablando con su espalda. "¿Te acuerdas de lo que dije, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo ago", dijo Kurt, torneado, poniendo un poco molesto con Sebastian. Sebastian no sabía nada acerca de Kurt y sus sentimientos hacia Blaine ... o sentimientos de Blaine para él. Kurt entrecerró los ojos al chico. "Si yo le preguntara a el, ¿qué diría de ti?"

La sonrisa de Sebastian se convirtió increíblemente amplia, y el brillo en sus ojos duros y fríos. Él se paseó sin problemas hasta Kurt, agarrando sus brazos con firmeza y capturando la mirada de Kurt.

"Que soy bueno en la cama", susurró Sebastian. "Probablemente el mejor."

Kurt se quedó inmóvil, literalmente congelado. De pies a cabeza se convirtió en piedra sólida, y una pequeña parte dentro de él quería acurrucarse en un rincón y llorar. Ni siquiera podía imaginarlo. Hermoso magnífico Blaine,, romántico en la cama con esta atroz, grosero, arrogante ...

"No esperabas eso, ¿verdad, cariño?" Sebastian se rió entre dientes. Sebastian se puso detrás de Kurt y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Kurt, apretando un poco demasiado duro. "Mira, no seas tan frígido. No estoy diciendo que Anderson es un mal tipo. Él está bien para un buen polvo ..."

Sebastian se precipito lento al oído de Kurt y le susurró: "Ese muchacho tiene resistencia para el día." Sebastian volvió a mirar a Kurt, satisfecho con el aspecto pálido y triste en el rostro de Kurt.

"Así que, si estás buscando un buen tiempo, por todos los medios aprovecha eso. Pero esos pequeños ojos de corazón que tu haces cada vez que nos fijamos en él me dice que quieres algo más. Y más soy yo."

El cerebro de Kurt se volvió como una atracción de feria. Todo a su alrededor era un borrón. Las palabras y las frases volaban por la cabeza: _"No voy a jugar tu '...' no es la clase de novio" ... "Tengo muchas ganas de conocerte" ... "Soy un caballero ..._

El Cerebro racional de Kurt subió al rescate. Cualquiera que sea lo que hizo Blaine antes de Kurt era el pasado. Kurt tenía que mirar hacia el futuro. Si su futuro incluido el amor, de lo que quería que el futuro para incluir a Blaine, porque estaba empezando a ...

Sebastian trató de tomar la mano de Kurt, pero Kurt apartó. No se volvió a mirarlo.

"Sal", dijo Kurt, el sonido de su voz pesada y siniestra. Sebastian dio un paso atrás. No era así como él esperaba que las cosas salieran. Al menos, él calculó que ese poco pedazo de información ganaría Sebastian una cogida de venganza.

Herido el corazón de Kurt, todo su cuerpo se sentía como si se estaba hundiendo. No necesitaba esto. No quería Sebastian aquí. Él no quiere tener esta verdad sobre su cabeza.

"Está bien." Sebastian se alejó, murmurando entre dientes. Él parecía dirigirse a su coche y conducir de distancia, en un movimiento rápido.

Hay Kurt se puso de pie. Solo. Con esta imagen en la cabeza. No es la imagen que se deslizaba en sus sueños, él y Blaine, sola en la cama, los cuerpos entrelazados, adorando cada otro sentimiento, murmurando de amor contra la piel del otro. Éste era Blaine y Sebastian. Esos labios suaves que habían tocado la piel de Kurt y le hicieron derretir, tocaban a Sebastián. Esa mano que siempre llevaba su mano a la boca en ejecución perfecta de Blaine a lo largo del cuerpo de Sebastián.

La idea le hizo enfermar. Sin darse cuenta, él tenía su cara en un bote de basura cerca, vaciando el contenido de su estómago.

Después de un momento de lágrimas calientes y arcadas dolorosas, Kurt registrado la sensación de una mano firme pero suave frotando arriba y abajo de su espalda, una voz suave murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras. Una toalla de papel fue presionado en su mano, y Kurt se limpió la boca.

"¿Bebé Kurt?"

Blaine. Blaine había estado allí todos los días durante los últimos días, y él estaba allí ahora. Excepto Kurt no sabía qué pensar. No sabía cómo se sentía. Quería gritar. Quería pegarle. Quería pedirle una explicación.

Cuando Kurt encontró la fuerza, se puso de pie con la espalda recta. Sabía que era un desastre. Ni siquiera tenía necesidad de ver su reflejo para saber que la nariz y sus ojos etaban enrojecidos, la cabeza era una masa de pelos por todas partes, y su boca torcida en una mueca horrible.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Kurt gritó, con voz ronca de tanto llorar.

Blaine no se inmutó. El tallo sus dedos por el pelo desordenado de Kurt en un intento de domesticar su perfecto peinado .

"Dijiste que ibas a venir temprano para prepararte para una cita con tu padre. Yo no quiero echarte de menos. Pensé que podrías necesitar un amigo."

Y allí estaba. El Blaine que sabía. El Blaine que lo trata como un caballero.

El Blaine que estaba empezando a amar.

Él hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer.

Se dejó caer en los brazos de Blaine.


	9. Chapter 9

perdon por el retraso pero etre a trabajar y realmete llego cansada el findesemana tratare de subir mas por que les debo** ahora disfruten **

**Cap 9**

Al final, le había mentido a Blaine. Le dijo a el que era el nerviosismo sobre la hora con el doctor de su padre que le había dado arcadas en el cubo de basura.

Kurt había ido a todas y cada una de las citas médicas de su padre. Incluso tenía una pequeña libreta que usó para escribir piezas habituales de información: nombres de médicos, medicamentos, terapias, sitios web. El libro tenía 180 páginas. A partir del ataque de su papá del corazón el año pasado, Kurt había llenado 165 de ellos.

¿Por qué los padres perfectamente inteligentes se vuelven completamente poco fiables cuando tienen que ir al médico?

Kurt por lo general no tenía un problema en ir a las citas de su padre. Mantuvo las manos de su padre, hizo todas las preguntas correctas, consiguió que el médico estuviese de acuerdo con él cuando su padre trató de convencer a cada uno que el tocino era un vegetal.

Pero esta vez, Kurt se sentía como un intruso. El médico había entrado, ordenó análisis de sangre, y se había ido, solicitando que su enfermera tomara los signos vitales de su padre. Ahí es donde la cita se había puesto rara. Kurt se sentó en una silla, con su cuaderno, pluma suspendida en la lista, mientras que su padre coqueteó con la enfermera, Carole.

Personalidad dulce y burbujeante de Carole fue un cambio agradable para toda las mojigatas, que habían conocido kurt y su padre en el pasado. Ella tenía una sonrisa sincera, y ella olía como Clinique de 'Happy', un aroma retro que Kurt pudiera estar detrás, en lugar de como alcohol. Cuando hubieron entrado en la sala de examen, ella hizo un punto de estrechar la mano de Kurt y presentándose a sí misma. Una gran cantidad de enfermeras por lo general no le hizo caso.  
"¿Estás asistiendo a McKinley en el otoño?" le había preguntado mientras la extracción de sangre del brazo de su padre con soltura. "Tengo un niño en la escuela McKinley? Su nombre es Finn. ¿Lo conoces ya?"

Kurt estaba asombrado. Ella apenas respiró.

Ahora, la cabeza de Kurt rebotó hacia atrás y adelante entre Carole y su papá. Cuando Carole trató de tomar la presión arterial de Burt, él hizo una broma coja - una broma realmente coja. Carole se echó a reír como si estuviera viendo Comedy Central. Los ojos de Kurt estaban adoloridos por rodarlos. Echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared. Kurt escribió la información como ella hizo temblar si fuera poco - la presión arterial 138/90, la temperatura de 97,5, azúcar en la sangre 101. Hablaron de labetalol y la insulina, y los cambios en su dieta, y es entonces cuando su padre lo hizo.

Pidió a Carole salir.

Kurt dejó caer su pluma.

Burt miró a su hijo con una media sonrisa.

"Kurt, ¿por qué no sales? He visto fijarte en el reloj cerca de nueve veces en los últimos dos minutos."

Kurt cogió la pluma, tragando su culpabilidad.

"No, eso está bien." Kurt coloco su pluma en su pequeño cuaderno. "Además, ¿cómo te vas a volver a la tienda?"

"No es tan lejos. Además, el ejercicio será bueno para mí." Burt miró a Carole por alguna afirmación de que lo que acababa de decir era cierto.

"Eso es correcto." Carole sonrió cálidamente a Kurt. "Además ..." Se volvió a Burt. "Me voy en unos diez minutos si quieres ir para el almuerzo."

La Propia sonrisa de Burt se hizo más amplia.

"Es una cita."

Ellos continuaron buscando el uno al otro con timidez.

Fue entonces cuando Kurt se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido con eficacia.

"Está bien." Kurt entregó su cuaderno y un bolígrafo a su padre, mirándolo fijamente. "Escribe todo lo que el médico dice sobre tu nuevo Quiero de vuelta."

"Claro que sí, chico."

Kurt abrazó a su padre.

"Y tratar de escribir con claridad," dijo Kurt por encima del hombro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. "La última vez que tomaste notas Parecía como si las escribiera en sánscrito(es una lengua antigua de la india)."

Carole se rió entre dientes y Burt agachó la cabeza mientras reía.

"anda". EL Comando de Burt era autoritario, pero sus ojos brillaban y feliz.

"Está bien, está bien." Kurt dejó la puerta cerrada, y trató de escuchar por la puerta, pero no pudo hacer nada. Suspiró, y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

Kurt odiaba los hospitales si no por otra razón, entonces nunca hubo un solo ascensor que fuera directo al vestíbulo. El empeso en el séptimo piso, y se dirigió hacia el cuarto. Se bajó, cruzó un pasillo, tomó otro ascensor a la tercera. Ahí es donde desaparecieron los ascensores. Kurt murmuró. Habían llegado hasta allí, no tenían que? ¿Cómo es que no podía recordar la ruta que habían tomado.

"Debería haber dejado migas 'migas de pan", murmuró mientras su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo.

Kurt se detuvo junto a la pared y sacó su iPhone de su bolsillo.

_(2:17 PM)_

_De: Blaine_

_¿Cómo van las cosas?_

_Kurt sonrió._

_(14:19)_

_De: Kurt_

_Genial, si yo pudiera encontrar la salida del hospital._

_(14:22)_

_De: Blaine_

_Nos vemos en el Lima Bean?_

_(2:23 PM)_

_De: Kurt_

_La partida a tu manera._ _Si no estoy allí en 30 minutos, enviar un equipo de búsqueda ..._

_(14:25)_

_De: Blaine_

_:)_

"Ugh, Blaine. Emoticons?" Kurt sonrió mientras empujaba su teléfono en el bolsillo y se dirigió a la primera escalera que pudo encontrar. "Y yo tenía tanto respeto por ti."

Blaine ya estaba sentado en una mesa con dos cafés cuando Kurt llegó. Kurt se deslizó rápidamente en la silla de al lado.

"Hey bebé." Blaine sonrió mientras deslizaba Kurt uno de los cafés.

"Hey". Kurt tomó un sorbo y suspiró.

"Veo que has encontrado la manera de salir."

Kurt asintió.

"Sí, bueno me encontré con un sherpa(pobladores de las montañs en nepal) y él me ayudó a encontrar mi camino."

Blaine se echó a reír, pero él parecía preocupado. Hizo girar su taza de café entre los dedos, con el ceño fruncido contemplativamente. Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo miró.

"Está todo bien, Blaine?" Kurt tomó otro sorbo lento, dando tiempo a Blaine a hablar.

Blaine miró la mirada interrogante de Kurt y suspiró.

"Mira", Blaine comenzó, aquietar su taza y cruzando las manos delante de él. "No sé cómo decir esto en serio, así que sólo voy a decirlo." Blaine se enderezó en su asiento, y luego miró hacia arriba y los ojos fijos con Kurt.

"No. .. no quiero que trabajes para Dalton nunca más."

Kurt se atragantó un poco con el café y dejó la taza.

"¿Qué?"

"Sé que tu necesitas el dinero," Blaine se apresuró a continuar. "Sé que ir a Nueva York es importante para ti, pero creo que ..." Blaine miró hacia otro lado, tratando de elegir sus palabras. "Yo creo que tiene que haber otra manera."

Kurt miró a la expresión en el rostro de Blaine. No podía descifrar lo que podría estar pensando en Blaine. Kurt tomó otro largo trago mientras trataba de llegar a una respuesta.

"Yo no voy a encontrar otro trabajo que me paga tanto como Wes y sus muchachos lo hacen." Kurt vio como los hombros de Blaine cayeron ligeramente y cerró los ojos.

"Yo no ..." Blaine nunca tropezó con sus palabras, por lo general tan confiado y seguro de sí mismo. "No me gusta la forma en que te tratan."

Kurt sabía lo que Blaine estaba hablando. Sebastian nunca se fue del lado de Kurt, con las manos por lo general tratando de colarse en algún lugar inadecuado, y que rara vez se tomó un no por respuesta. David se escondía cerca, Kurt trabajó, Sin expresión e ilegibles, con los ojos agujeros aburridos en el cuerpo de Kurt. Incluso Wes se había vuelto extremadamente posesivo de Kurt, aferrarse a él o moverlo físicamente cada vez que pensaba que Blaine podría venir a hablar con Kurt. también las bromas y los apodos denigrantes. Incluso Kurt aceptó la única razón por la que soporta fue el dinero. Si tenía otra opción, definitivamente la tomaria.

Los ojos de Blaine se declararon en silencio con Kurt encima del borde de su taza de café.

Kurt suspiró.

"Blaine ... no me puedo ir. No tengo otra opción."

"Sí, lo sabes Kurt." Blaine fue enfático. Él se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de Kurt en la suya. "Tu tiene una elección. Tu no te merece esto. No vale la pena. Nada vale eso."

Kurt sintió calor aumento en sus mejillas. Kurt no quería estar enojado con Blaine. Él pensó que Blaine comprendia.

"¿Tienes un sueño para el resto de tu vida?" Kurt le preguntó de manera uniforme. "¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo cuando te gradúes?"

Blaine asintió, manteniendo los ojos fijos en sus manos unidas.

"¿No puedes hacer nada para conseguir ese sueño?" Kurt se frotó el pulgar lentamente sobre los nudillos de Blaine, tratando de mantener la calma y calmanle.

"Tiene que haber otra manera."

Kurt no entiendo muy bien la reacción de Blaine. No es como si fueran novios. ¿Sería que Blaine incluso quisiese eso? Kurt no se permitió a quedarse en la perspectiva, no importa lo mucho que Kurt normalmente hizo pensar en ello.

Blaine se quedó tranquilo cuando Kurt no respondió, y Kurt se dio cuenta de que el silencio, taciturno de Blaine era un poco desconcertante. Kurt quería descarada Blaine espalda. Quería esos pecadores, los ojos miel de oro mirando a él, haciéndole retorcerse un poco debajo de su mirada ardiente.

"Mira". Kurt apretó la mano de Blaine suavemente. "Sólo hay una última carrera antes del comienzo de la escuela, y luego ya no estare con ellos todo el timpo."

Blaine llevó la mano de Kurt a los labios. Los ojos de Blaine se cerraron mientras besaba a través de los nudillos de Kurt, lentamente, uno a la vez. El corazón de Kurt se hinchó en su pecho. La sensación de los labios de Blaine en su piel descarriló pensamientos de Kurt. Consideró ceder y dejar de fumar. Realmente lo hizo.

Él tendría si Blaine le pidiera que fuera sólo suyo, la dulce promesa de los besos de Blaine en algo más que su mano.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Burt estaba esperando a Kurt cuando él y Sam llegaron a la casa después de la escuela. Habían omitido la práctica Glee, por supuesto, y que salieron inmediatamente después del último período de la clase. Kurt no se sentía como para enfrentarse a nadie en el club de todos modos. Excepto tal vez Britt y Santana.

Fue divertido. Hace unas semanas, Kurt le diria a nadie que pidió que las dos chicas las necesitaría más en este momento en su vida habría sido Mercedes Jones y Rachel Berry. Ahora, Mercedes era como un extraña para él, y él ni siquiera podía pensar en hablar con Rachel sobre esto debido a su relación con Finn.

Kurt tiró su bolsa en el suelo y se metió en el sofá. Sam se sentó a sus pies y se los puso en su regazo.

Kurt nunca se había sentido tan agotado en su vida.

"Kurt," Burt llamó desde la cocina. "¿Eres tu?"

"Sí, papá." Kurt suspiró y cerró los ojos. "¿Quieres ir a cenar más tarde, Sam? No creo que pueda hacer de la cena familiar esta noche. Me voy a comprar." Kurt sabía que Sam todavía luchaba con el dinero ya que sus padres siguen viviendo en Kentucky.

"Por supuesto. tu no tiene que pagar sin embargo."

"Sí, lo creo. Considerarte mi propio detective privado después de hoy, por lo que te debo una cena por lo menos."

"Tu me puede pagar con sexo, ya sabes." Sam se rió, frotándose la mano por la pierna de Kurt en un intento tonto de seducción. Por suerte para él, Kurt amaba los idiotas.

Kurt soltó un bufido. "Encantador. Tienes suerte Te amo."

"Lo sé."

"Kurt, tenemos que hablar, y tengo la sensación de que Sam debe estar aquí. EL Sr. Schuester me llamó el día de hoy," Burt llamó.

Grande.

Kurt se levantó y tiró de Sam con él hacia la cocina. Burt estaba sentado en la mesa de la mañana, café en la mano, y él hizo un gesto a los dos para sentarse.

"Papá. Antes de comenzar. No tengo ninguna intención de decirte detalles sobre lo que paso hoy. ¿Qué pasó entre Finn y yo hoy cambia la vida para mí. Y explica mucho de lo que está mal con la forma de Finn y mi relaciono con los demás. Pero hay algunas líneas que no voy a cruzar. Le dije que no te diría a ti y Carole lo que ha hecho, y no lo haré. No importa lo que tu me dices a mí en este momento. " Kurt se sentó y cruzó las manos delante de él.

"Buen discurso. Has estado trabajando en eso todo el camino a casa?"

Kurt gruñó e hizo caso omiso a esa pregunta.

"En realidad, el Sr. Schuester tenía algunas cosas interesantes que decir sobre Finn. Parece que después de que tu y Sam salieron del auditorio, algunos de los miembros del Glee le hicieron saber sobre algunos de los comportamientos de Finn a mr schue. Mencionó Santana, Mercedes, y incluso Rachel ".

Mercedes lo apoyó? ¿Qué diablos? Ella ya había abandonado su amistad, así que lo que había en ella para ella ahora? ¿Hay una posibilidad de que ella hubiese admitido que se había equivocado?

"¿Qué te dijeron?"

"En primer lugar, ¿te importaría decirme por qué lo mantuviste en secreto que Finn te comparaba con un violador?" Burt entrecerró los ojos a Kurt.

"¿Quieres la verdad?" Kurt esperó gesto de asentimiento de Burt antes de continuar. "Bueno, en ese momento, que estabas todavía recuperando de un ataque al corazón y yo no quería preocuparte. Pero durante la misma conversación, no toque el tema porque ya te habías puesto del lado Finn."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que me puse de lado de Finn?" Su padre parecía sinceramente confundido.

"¿Te acuerdas de aquella conversación que tuvimos sobre mí de querer cantar con Sam? Bueno, esas cosas que a Carole le dijiste. No eran cien por ciento verdad. Finn los manipulo tanto a ustedes a creer eso. Y cuando tu dijiste que estabas de acuerdo con Finn que yo estaba usando Sam, no te pelee por él porque estaba preocupado por su salud ".

"Está bien, es justo. Lo siento por eso. Yo debería haber escuchado más. Ahora me dices exactamente lo que sucedió con Finn."

"Papá, esa historia se necesitarán al menos dos días. Se va todo el camino de regreso a cuando yo estaba enamorada de él."

"Está bien, resumo. Ya sé que la mayoría de lo que se ha dicho hoy. Y para que conste, Finn admitió todo después de que te fuiste, y pidió ir a hablar con la Srta. Pillsbury al respecto."

"Está bien. Para resumir mi enamoramiento," Kurt comenzó marcando los puntos con los dedos. "Por desgracia, lo mire con nostalgia a él durante las clases. Canté una canción para él. coqueteé, lo poco que sabía de coquetear en el momento. Le ayudé con sus relaciones tanto con Rachel y Quinn. En un ataque de celos , ayudé a Rachel con un cambio de imagen que iba a estar seguro odiaria, pero en mi defensa, ella vino a mí por eso. Yo no fui a ella. Yo lo perdoné para seguir participando en mi intimidación a pesar de que sabía que yo estaba enamorado de él. Hice el "llámame" gesto con la mano cuando Glee cantó Lean on Me. Le di una palmada en el trasero durante la ejecución de Glee de Push It, pero que estaba totalmente en la coreografía. Otros miembros consiguieron golpearlo en el blanco, también. Lo único que se me ocurre fue cuando traté de ayudarlo a quitarse el maquillaje de los ojos con una toallita húmeda. que puede haber perdido algunos, pero yo no lo creo. "

Sam lo miraba con diversión.

"¿Qué? He estado obsesionado con mi comportamiento durante casi dos años. No puedo hacer nada si lo aprendí de memoria." Se volvió hacia su padre. "Lo único que he hecho que pueda ser considerado espeluznante comportamiento acosador-como es que yo te presenté a Carole. En ese momento, yo sabía que ella estaba muy bien, pero en realidad no esperaba que se enamoraran. Y No voy a pedir disculpas por haber hecho eso ".

Burt sonrió. "Bueno."

"La única otra cosa es lo que entré en el sótano. Cuando redecore la habitación. Incluso le pidieron que viera las ideas conmigo, y él no lo hizo. Dijo que no le importaba. Así que fui con colores que le gustaban, y él todavía se marchó como lo hizo ".

"Así que eso es todo? Esa es la medida de tu enamorado?" Burt miró atónito.

"Sí, papá. No tocar de manera inapropiada. No insinuación sexual gráfica. No vestirse como una puta y desfilar delante de Finn. Tal es la vida de un mojigato sin esperanza." Kurt lanzó su mirada a Sam cuando él resopló. "Tú calla".

"Finn lo hizo sonar peor a Carole."

"A menudo lo hace," Kurt suspiró.

"Y por eso, es que te compara con un violador?"

"Sí, él dijo que si él hubiese hecho a una chica de las mismas cosas que había hecho, no habría habido una orden de restricción sacado. Agregó que no entendía que la palabra no significa no. Y honestamente papá, Finn nunca me dijo que dejara de quererle. Él nunca dijo que era incómodo hasta esa noche en el sótano. Él realmente se utiliza para buscarme a la escuela. Y utilizó este argumento para conseguir que me vaya Sam solo ".

"Lo que yo nunca quería en primer lugar, por cierto, el Sr. Hummel. De hecho, Finn se me acercó y me dio un mal rato por aceptar cantar con Kurt. Me dijo que el cantar con Kurt sería una sentencia de muerte para mí, porque a pesar de que no tenía un problema con los gays, el mundo lo tenia. Desde luego, lo que él me dijo fue nada tan malo como lo que le dijo a Kurt ". Los ojos de Sam se oscurecieron con ira.

"Eso parece. el Sr. Shue dice que confesó que había estado tratando de mantener a los chicos de estar interesados en ti. Pero no porque estaba siendo un hermano mayor protección. De una manera más extraña."

"Sí, pero no es una cosa incesto espeluznante, papá. Es limítrofe sin embargo. Es una manipulación sutil que ni siquiera era consciente hasta hoy. Él quiere mi atención, pero no de una manera sexual. Pero yo no quería le encanta la forma en que solía ser en segundo año. Él simplemente no quiere amarme de vuelta de esa manera. Él no puede porque es hetero. Pero prefiere que este sin un novio, así que puedo darle mucha atención , que para mí estar feliz y con alguien. Él sólo ha ido por los chicos me han atraído. Condujo a Sam y a mi el año excepto la última, y cuando Blaine se transfirió, comenzó sobre él. Él quiere tener sus relaciones con Quinn y Rachel, pero él me quiere allí porque yo soy más amable con él de lo que son. Él tiene que estar en el centro de la vida de otra persona, y si no es una de las chicas,quiere que sea mi vida la que gira en torno a él ".

"Es surrealista. I ni siquiera sé qué decir al respecto."

"Y cuando el maltrata, es psicológico. Sam fue la persona que lo descubrió.hoy Finn me estaba intimidando a no salir con Sam . Él me estaba diciendo que soy una vergüenza para mí y para Sam, y luego Sam descubrió que Finn estaba celoso. No porque quiere estar conmigo, sino porque él quiere que yo lo quiera ".

"Finn te llamo una vergüenza?" Los ojos de Burt brillaron con ira.

"Papá, eso ni siquiera es lo peor que el me ha dicho . siempre acabo manteniendo que todo esta bien para ti y Carole. Pero el punto es que Sam le gritó a él, y él no lo negó. Admitió que prefiere que sea miserable, pero depende de el para que sea feliz con otra persona. Sus celos no son normales ".

"Él necesita asesoramiento, Sr. Hummel. Más de lo que la Srta. Pillsbury puede ofrecer", dijo Sam.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Y voy a hablar con Carole al respecto. Ella sabe que recibimos una llamada, pero ella no sabe los detalles. ¿Hay algo que no quieres que sepa?" Burt miró a Kurt.

"¿podrías no decirle que le dije a Finn que ella estaría avergonzada de él? Estaba tan enojado con él, yo ataqué."

"No voy a decirle, pero creo que tienes razón."

"Papá, creo que tambien puedo necesitarla. Me he pasado casi dos años, convencido de que había algo malo en mí por causa de él. Él es la razón por la que odio a las personas que me toquen. Él siempre me ha hecho sentir tan mal conmigo mismo, tan culpable y tan mal, y todo estaba justificado. Él lo hizo todo solo para mantenerme allí para hacerlo sentir mejor. Tengo tantas obsesiones que implican los comentarios que ha hecho a mí que no puedo siquiera empezar a explicar a todos ".

"Está bien, lo haré. Y vamos a hacer una diferente de la de el . Así que no hay dificultad."

Kurt se levantó y tiró de su padre en un abrazo. "Yo lo siento por que nunca te dije."

"Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso," Los ojos de Burt fueron regando cuando él se apartó.

"¿Podemos Sam y yo ir arriba si mantenemos la puerta abierta? Y me gustaría salir a cenar esta noche. Prefiero no tener la cena familiar, si eso está bien contigo."

"Por supuesto. Eso es comprensible. Dará Carole y yo la oportunidad de hablar con Finn."

Burt se volvió hacia Sam y señaló. "Tu".

"Sí,Sr. Hummel?"

"Tú eres el que fue detrás de Dave chico ¿no? el que luchó por Kurt?" Burt le hizo un gesto con la taza de café en la mano.

"Sí, señor". Sam sonrió.

"Y tú eres el que le enseñó a Anderson para mantener sus manos fuera de mi hijo?" Tomó un sorbo. "Ojalá pudiera haber hecho por mi mismo."

"Sí, señor".

"Y le dijiste a Finn hoy toda su mierda."

"Sí, señor", Sam estaba sonriendo ahora.

"Está bien, tu Me gustas. Hasta ahora. No lo arruines. "Y él salió de la cocina sin decir nada más.

Wow.

"Sam, eres libre en esta casa nene. Nunca le ha gustado alguien tan rápido." Kurt sonrió y tiró hacia Sam . Sam cayó en Kurt y lo besó.

"no me metas en problemas", advirtió contra la boca de Kurt.

"Así que supongo que no le diré que tú me pediste que te pague con sexo?" Kurt se rió cuando la cara de Sam palideció.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los miembros de New Directions averiguaran que Kurt y Sam estaban en Breadstix.

Kurt y Sam habían comenzado en una mesa para dos, pero con la llegada de cada nuevo miembro del grupo, se habían visto obligados a mudarse a una mesa más grande.

"Esto es demasiado para una cita," Sam le susurró a él.

"Kurt, era irreal. Después que se fueron, el sólo se rompió. Siguió murmurando que tenía razón. Era como si estuviera teniendo un ataque de nervios", Puck se maravilló ante el comportamiento de Finn. "Él fue removido de Glee Club por Figgins a petición nuestra, porque el señor Shue se negó a echarlo. Así que la entrenadora Sylvester llegó a sugerir que tubieramos un consejo como los Warblers. Está considerando dejarnos, también."

Wow. Eso estaría bien.

Con un consejo, no habría ningún favoritismo. Ahora, eso seria un coro que podría disfrutar. Por desgracia, ahora que había renunciado. Había la posibilidad de volver sólo si esos cambios realmente tuvieron lugar.

"Realmente no quiero hablar de esto, muchachos. He dejado que Finn tuviese demasiado control sobre mi vida tal como es. Eso se acabó. Prefiero no hablar de ello."

Rachel no estaba allí. Ella envió un mensaje a Kurt que Finn le había pedido que fuera con él cuando Burt y Carole hablaran con Finn, por lo que había envió un mensaje de vuelta que él entendía.

Britt y Santana habían llegado y estaban compartiendo un plato de espaguetis y se perdieron en la conversación con los demás. Ellas realmente eran adorables juntos.

Britt había inclinado y le susurró "renunciamos también" al oído de Kurt antes de que las chicas se sentaran a comer. Kurt estaba conmovido por lo que ella y Santana había hecho por él. "Y vas a volver a las Cheerios. La entrenadora tiene un lugar para ti, dijo."

"¿En serio?" Eso no fue totalmente inesperado. Sue Sylvester tenía una debilidad por él, y que haría todo lo que pudiera para ayudarlo. Con el tiempo, ella le torturaba y le hacia desear que nunca se reunieran, pero ella le hizo eso a todas su Cheerios. Era su forma de dar amor duro. "Voy a pensar en ello."

Tina y Mike habían abrazado Kurt, pero habían conseguido una mesa más pequeña a un lado donde pudieran estar solos. Artie y Puck había pegado con algo que tenga que ver con trabajos de servicio a la comunidad, pero Quinn estuvo notablemente ausente. Ella podía guardar rencor durante un tiempo, al parecer.

Incluso Blaine estaba allí, pero no estaba mandando mensajes de texto, lo cual era inusual. Era raro y extraño por que igual se sentia ausente, de hecho. Kurt habría asumido que estaría con Sebastian.

Kurt miró a Blaine, y luego se volvió a encontrarse con la mirada de Sam, y el rubia asintió con la cabeza suavemente. Kurt no sería quien intentara hablar con Blaine pero si lo hizo Sam incómodo de cualquier manera. Ellos tienen un largo camino por recorrer antes de que Kurt pudiera alguna vez la posibilidad de que el y Blaine fueran buenos amigos de nuevo, pero no se pierde nada con probar. Iban por caminos separados después de este año escolar de todos modos, ya que Blaine era todavía un joven y Kurt se iria a Kent State.

"Blaine. ¿Estás bien?" Kurt le ofreció una cesta de bastones.

"Si. Siento lo de tu ojo, Kurt. Realmente no quise hacer eso."

"Lo sé. No debería haber llamado a Sebastian eso. Era grosero. Sabía cómo te sentía acerca de él, y lo hice a propósito."

"Sí, bueno, tienes razón." Blaine se echó hacia atrás con irritación.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Sam le preguntó.

"Él ES una puta. Esa tarde, después de haber dejado la casa de Kurt, me fui directamente a Dalton a verlo. Entré en su dormitorio y lo encontré con su polla en la boca de Blake Hanson. Y Hanson no es ni siquiera un warblers. "Blaine tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa.

Como si el niño no fuese un warblers lo hizo peor alguna manera.

_Ouch._ "El mismo día?" Kurt hizo una mueca.

"Sí". Blaine levantó la soda para tomar una copa.

Puck echó el brazo por los hombros de Blaine y Kurt sonrió. "Pues ya ves, Hobbit. El problema es que eligió un gilipollas lugar de un badass."

Blaine se atragantó con su soda. Literalmente se ahogó, y la mesa entera estalló en carcajadas.

"Yo sabía lo que iba a venir", señaló Kurt a Blaine. "¿Cómo no viste lo que venia Hobbit? Ha estado haciéndote ojitos por meses."

La Cabeza de Blaine se disparó y él miró a Puck. "¿En serio? Pero no eres hetero?"

"Puckzilla es lo que me refiero como todo el mundo-sexual. Puckzilla Y no puede ser domesticado." Puck se encogió de hombros, pero se relajó el brazo sobre los hombros de Blaine.

"Ustedes son una pareja hecha en el cielo. Puck,el necesita seriamente alguna instrucción del club de la pelea. Él ni siquiera podía tumbarme," Kurt se burló con suavidad.

Blaine le sacó la lengua a Kurt. "Tu ni siquiera se supone que deberias hablar de ello, ya sabes."

"Ves lo que quiero decir, Puck? Aficionado total. Él ni siquiera es intimidante."

Puck no lo escuchaba porque parecía estar distraído por la lengua de Blaine.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y simplemente miró hacia otro lado. No había esperanza para ninguno de ellos.

Kurt y Blaine realmente estaban mejor como amigos. La manera fácil de que habían derivado de nuevo a burlas demostró que tal vez no tendría el tiempo para obtener a Blaine de nuevo para si mismo. No había ni rastro de enojo Blaine esa noche. Kurt tuvo una idea que tal vez enojado Blaine era un producto del idiota Sebastian. O tal vez enojado Kurt lo había ahuyentado a día de hoy, Kurt pensó con un bufido.

Kurt sintió la mano de Sam en su pierna, y sus ojos recorrió el rostro de Sam. "Te amo," Sam pronunció a él.

"Te amo, también", repitió en silencio.

Mercedes llegó sin Shane infame en el remolque, y se dirigió directamente a su mesa. Ella sonrió, pero no le preguntó a sentarse con ellos. "Kurt?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Podemos hablar? Sam también si quieres."

"Mercedes, he terminado con secretos. Si hay algo que quieras decir, lo puedes hacer aquí."

"Mientras estábamos en el auditorio el dia de hoy, me di cuenta de algo. Me di cuenta de que no estoy mucho mejor que Finn. He tratado de intimidarte, también. y retuve mi amistad contigo por cosas estúpidas como lo que estas en una relación, y lo he hecho de tu falta de religión, y estoy segura que un montón de otras razones también. Y he sido una perra para ti y Sam recientemente. Creo que me dejé la popularidad de Shane llegara a mí. Y lo siento. Y Sam, lo siento lo del otro día. En el salón de clases. Eso fue innecesario. Kurt tenía razón en lo que dijo aquella noche en la fiesta de pijamas. Estaba siendo insignificante. Pero Estaba enojada por haber sido llamada por ser pequeña. Así, a cambio, hice algo que también era pequeño. Circulo vicioso ese tipo de cosas. "

"Sí, lo fue," Kurt respondió por él. "Pero te alegrará saber que eras realmente la fuerza impulsora detrás de Sam y yo para volver a estar juntos."

Kurt se levantó y la abrazó. "Este es un buen comienzo. Y lo siento por ser tan cruel cuando te hable. Probablemente podría haber sido un poco mejor al respecto."

"Pero yo estaba insultando a tu hombre", se rió.

"Ella era?" Sam se animó.

"Sí, ahora deslízate aquí cerca, _mi__hombre,_ y le hizo sentarse, "Kurt sonrió y tiró de la silla de Sam más cerca de él.

"Si lo hago, ¿significa que estoy perdonado y no será necesaria la humillación pública?" Preguntó Sam.

"Después de lo que dijiste sobre mí amándote hoy, estás perdonado por todo lo que hagas en los próximos cinco años.

"genial!" Sam dio un puñetazo de celebración.

"Pero todavía puede haber necesidad de humillación" Kurt interrumpió su pantalla.

"¿Por qué la humillación?" Preguntó Mercedes y Sam gimió.

"Porque no ha pasado cortejándome todo lo que te cortejo a ti. Así que por lo tanto, debe pagar".

"Eso tiene una extraña especie de sentido, Sam."

"Gracias. Muchas gracias."


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap 11**

Kurt mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Pensó en irse. ¿Qué importancia tendría? Aparentemente, nadie consideraba sus sentimientos en nada de esto. De hecho, había sido degradado de persona a objeto, y desde el objeto al premio. Se esperaba de Sebastian y Wes, pero de Blaine?

Kurt podía oír los coches cuando sus motores rugieron a la vida, escucho los gritos y silbidos de los diversos espectadores que se reunieron alrededor para ver lo que estaba siendo aclamado como "la carrera del siglo". Kurt sonrió. Estaba rodeado de idiotas. Kurt no podía entender lo que le molesta más - el hecho de que estaba siendo tratado como un objeto, o que él no estaba haciendo nada para detenerlo.

Lo que Kurt le había dicho a Blaine en el Lima Bean era cierto. Necesitaba el dinero. Tenía que ir a Nueva York. Pero Kurt se estaba cansando de los avances de Sebastian y los nombres con los que lo llamaban constante. Él ya había sido llamado Porcelana, Princesa, y toda una serie de otros apodos estaba haciendo más y más difícil de tragar. La mano de Sebastian en su culo casi había sido la última gota para Kurt. Él no sabía lo que él habría hecho si Blaine no había asaltado de nuevo.

Kurt también reconoció que le había preguntado a Blaine si él tenía un sueño y nunca se molestó en preguntar qué era ese sueño. Al final, Blaine estaba corriendo para defender el honor de Kurt, y Kurt no había sido un muy buen amigo.

Una de dos cosas iba a suceder al final de esta carrera - Kurt estaría fuera de un trabajo o Blaine iba a perder su precioso coche. El corazón de Kurt se hundió. Pero tuvo que empujar todo eso de lado y ser egoísta. Más que nada necesitaba este trabajo. Necesitaba el dinero.

Kurt escuchó los coches en coche a lo lejos. Blaine y Bas habían decidido por una carrera de una vuelta. Kurt sabía la ruta como la palma de su mano por ahora. Una sola vuelta alrededor del parque, aproximadamente cinco millas, y luego un golpe en la recta de distancia, que era cuando la mayoría de cada conductor activaban su NOS y volaban a través de la línea de meta. Era una cuestión de habilidad, tiempo y, a veces, una suerte increíble.

Kurt tomó una respiración profunda limpieza, obligándose a no preocuparse demasiado por el resultado.

"No hay manera de Blaine puede ganar, 'Kurt aseguró que los dos coches se acercaron a la recta final. Claro, él había ayudado a Blaine con su NOS, pero el coche de Sebastian era la cosa más caliente en el camino en este momento, si pudiera aprender a mantener sus manos fuera de su ... MIERDA!

Kurt sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo, pero la batería había muerto. Kurt corrió a Wes como un loco.

"Llámalo! Llámalo ahora! Alguien que lo llame!" Gritó Kurt.

"¿Qué ... ¿por qué?" Preguntó Wes.

"Porque Bas esta jodido con su NOS! Me iba a fijar en su línea mañana. Si golpea ese interruptor ..."

Ya era demasiado tarde. El gruñido de Mustang de Blaine, ya que se aceleró en la recta de distancia ahogó todo lo demás. Mientras tanto, El Nissan de Sebastian escupió hacia adelante y, a continuación, arrastró a la acera. Sebastian salió a trompicones de tos, y él cerró la puerta.

Mustang de Blaine se ralentizó cuando terminó la carrera. Echó a andar el coche a una parada para el efecto.

Blaine saltó de su coche a través de la ventana abierta, con una sonrisa radiante como una multitud de personas corrió a felicitarlo. Muchas personas se echaron a reír, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, o incluso lucharon para mostrarle el teléfono celular con el video de Sebastian su GT-R cagando a cabo por el lado de la carretera.

"¡Por supuesto!" Blaine dio a alguien un pulgar hacia arriba. "Sube eso con seguridad."

Kurt rodó los ojos, mirando a un Wes aturdidos y echando humo.

"Lo hiciste, hombre!" Puck abrazó a su amigo con fuerza. "Le ganaste el inmejorable."

"Ah, el GT-R no es la bestia que Sebastián dice que es". Blaine habló a su amigo, pero sus ojos buscaron a Kurt. Lo encontró, mirando a Wes. Hombros de Kurt se desplomaron en la derrota, mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde el líder de la tripulación rival paró, irradiando odio en la dirección general de Blaine.

Kurt no sabía qué decir. Rogarle que no le despidan? Pedir una revancha? Técnicamente, el coche de Sebastian no funciona bien. Tenía que haber algún tipo de vacío legal.

Antes de Kurt pudiera decir nada, sin embargo, Wes paro otra vez en su dirección. Sin escatimar a Kurt una mirada, él lo agarró por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta la multitud de fan que seguia alabando a Blaine por su menos que increíble victoria. Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron en la mueca de dolor con en el rostro de Kurt cuando Wes se detuvo frente a ellos. La multitud se quedó en silencio cuando Wes se acercó. Con una mirada de asco, Wes empujó a kurt hacia adelante. Esta vez Kurt cayó al suelo duro en las manos y las rodillas.

"Aquí, Blaine," Wes escupió. "Tú lo querías tan desesperadamente. Él es tuyo."

Los ojos de Blaine se suavizaron cuando Kurt cayó al suelo. Empujó aprobó la multitud y corrió a ayudar a Kurt, pero él ya se había puesto en pie, persiguiendo a Wes.

"David!" Wes gritó mientras caminaba de vuelta a su propio coche. "Ve recoge a Sebastian!"

David se apresuró en su Integra igual que Kurt se encontró con Wes.

"Pero, Wes!" Kurt gritó frenéticamente corriendo tras él. "Teníamos un trato!"

"¿Sí?" Wes activado Kurt, furioso. "Y si Sebastian hubiese ganado en realidad estaría conduciendo a casa en el coche de Blaine! Eres suyo ahora".

Kurt sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada en la cara. Sus manos ardían y sus rodillas le dolían, pero no le importaba. Apenas registró el hecho de que toda una multitud de personas sólo lo había visto apostado lejos. Sus mejillas brillaban con rabia y humillación.

Kurt se volvió y comenzó a caminar lentamente, vagamente consciente de que Blaine se interponía entre él y su Eclipse ... su única vía de escape.

Kurt se acercó a Blaine, los brazos envueltos alrededor de su pecho, los ojos bajos. La carrera había terminado. Blaine había ganado.

Blaine nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado en su vida, y él ni siquiera sabía exactamente por qué. Pero todo iba a estar bien, pensó Blaine. Kurt estaría con él y su tripulación. Kurt estaría con él.

Kurt se acercó a Blaine, y lo miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido. Ojos fríos y duros de Kurt miraron hacia él mientras Kurt retrocedió y lo abofeteó con fuerza.

"Vete a la mierda, Blaine Anderson!" Gritó Kurt. "Sólo ... vete a la mierda! Cagaste todo!" Kurt empujaba a un asustado Blaine, y se dirigió hacia su Mitsubishi.

"¡Espera! ESPERA!" Blaine le gritó mientras corría para ponerse al día. "Tú no perdiste aquí. Tu vas a trabajar para nosotros. Te Podemos pagar." Kurt se rió amargamente mientras se dio la vuelta, secándose los ojos.

"No hay manera de que me puede pagar lo que Wes y su equipo me estaban pagando. Tu tiene seis pilotos, como mucho. el Tenía quince . Y no sólo iba a trabajar en sus coches. Él me iba a conectar. Con los Padres , los docentes. La cantidad de dinero que iba a hacer era más que valido coger mi culo apretado de vez en cuando ... "

Kurt se rompió. Ni siquiera reconoció su propia voz, o lo que él estaba diciendo. ¿Realmente estaba dando a entender que valía la pena conseguir sentía por dinero? ¿Qué era?

Kurt estaba desesperado. Estaba frustrado y molesto, él sintió que sus huesos vibrante. Él pensó que podría romperse. Se agachó, recogió un puñado de grava suelta y la tiró en la cara de Blaine. Blaine levantó un brazo para bloquear los escombros volando, pero una piedra afilada le dio en la mejilla, dejando un largo arañazo que comenzó a sangrar.

"Ellos eran mi única oportunidad de salir de esta ciudad pero joder!" Kurt gritó. "Y ahora, se ha ido! Todo se ha ido, y yo voy a estar pegado aquí. Sólo otro perdedor de Lima. Al igual que ustedes. ¡Muchas Gracias!"

"Oh, demonios, que no acaba de decir ... "

"Shhh!"

"Yeah! Cállate, Tana!"

Kurt podía oír el Crew McKinley mientras discutían detrás de él. Kurt no le importaba. Kurt subió a su coche y cerró la puerta. Buscó sus llaves y descendió a pie también. Se inclinó, buscando a tientas en la oscuridad debajo de sus pies, con las lágrimas cayendo libremente en la seguridad de su coche. Finalmente se dio por vencido, apoyó la cabeza en su cambio de velocidad, y gritó.

_'Cerrar',_ Kurt pensó, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza en la derrota. Él estaba tan cerca. Claro, él no le gustaba ser manoseado. No le gustaban las bromas. No le gustaban los avances de Sebastián, o el fuego lento tranquila en los ojos de Karofsky que le heló hasta la médula. Pero él no habría tenido que aguantar por mucho tiempo. Habría tenido su dinero, y entonces él se habría ido. Ahora, mientras estaba sentado en su coche, demasiado patético para salir incluso, vio todos esos sueños se desmoronan.

Kurt escuchó el suave clic de la puerta abierta. Claro dedos alcanzaron entre los pies de Kurt y agarraron su llavero, poniéndolo suavemente en su pierna. Kurt no podía mirar hacia arriba. Lentamente movió su mano y se establecieron sus dedos alrededor de él.

"¿Para qué vale la pena", dijo una voz calmante suave, "Lo siento mucho."

Blaine se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro de Kurt, apretando suavemente, y luego cerró la puerta con suavidad. Kurt puso la llave en el encendido, haciendo caso omiso de la figura de pie estoicamente a su izquierda. Hizo girar la llave, y se alejó.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap 12**

La Escuela comenzó al día siguiente. Kurt tenía que ir temprano en la mañana sólo por esta vez para recoger su horario y los libros. Marcos estuvo de acuerdo, con muchas quejas, para abrir la tienda en lugar de Kurt. El padre de Kurt había llegado tarde a casa de una cita con Carole, y viendo como los negocios de la mañana nunca an recogido hasta después de las 10 a. M. De todos modos, decidió dejar a su papá dormir

Kurt examino cuidadosamente los contenidos de su vestuario, feliz de tener finalmente la oportunidad de llevar algo más de moda envés sus monos de trabajo. Así que se puso unos jeans ajustados, una camisa equipada con botones, y una bufanda de Marc Jacobs escondido en su chaquetón favorito. Si iba a pasar el día haciendo caso omiso de Blaine Anderson y su equipo, iba a hacerlo en un equipo que no hablen por él.

Se miró en el espejo, retocando su cabello, y tomando un última Escuchemos lo que su traje tenía que decir. `Hola. Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel. Soy una estrella en ascenso y estoy mucho mejor que esto. `Perfecto.

La suerte quiso que la primera persona que Kurt viera cuando entró por las puertas dobles fuese Blaine Anderson, rodeado por todos lados por su tripulación. La gente realmente se movió a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Era fácil decir que este grupo gobierna la escuela. Kurt se negó a estar impresionado. Entre el alumnado golpeado asombro Kurt notó muchas caras que habían estado en el parque empresarial de la noche anterior, y le había visto que fue apostado . Probablemente pensaron que pertenecía a Blaine Anderson ahora. Genial. Más gente que pensaba de él como un objeto. Bueno, eso no iba a suceder. Él se iba a quedar tan lejos de Blaine y su equipo como sea posible.

Kurt vio a los ojos de Blaine caer sobre él y desplazarlo por su cuerpo con una mirada de asombro en su rostro sonriente. Kurt se pavoneaba en silencio, sobre todo cuando la mandíbula de Blaine cayó. Kurt se negó a hacer contacto visual, tejiendo rápidamente lejos como Blaine extendió una mano para atraparlo.

"Yo, Hummel!" Puck levantó la mano en un ola, pero Kurt deliberadamente lo ignoró también. Puck se encogió de hombros.

Kurt continuó por el pasillo, en busca de la oficina principal, cuando vio venir a su manera ... el comité de bienvenida.

Blaine tenía la esperanza de que pudiera agarrar a Kurt. Tenía que hablar con él, necesitaba que todo fuera bien. No podía borrar el sonido del llanto de Kurt de su mente. le perseguía durante toda la noche. Cuando vio a Kurt caminando por el pasillo - suave, seguro, sexy como el infierno – Blaine se sintió aliviado. Estaba seguro de que todo iba a estar bien, y que simplemente podrían volver a caer en la fácil amistad sin más obstáculos en el camino.

Pero Kurt ni siquiera lo miro, ni siquiera reconocio su existencia. Blaine se acercó a él, deseando tocarlo, abrazarlo, pero Kurt se movió fuera de su alcance. Además de eso, él estaba caminando de cabeza en un paquete de deportistas, su líder descomunal Azimio sosteniendo un granizado en la mano.

Tratamientos faciales Slushie eran una forma especial de la intimidación, exclusivo, al parecer, a McKinley High School. A pesar de que el acoso escolar había disminuido en general a lo largo de los años, los nuevos chicos por lo general podían esperar un granizado en la cara en el comienzo del año.

Blaine volvió a correr tras él, atraparlo en el tiempo y alejarlo o interceptarlo. De cualquier manera, estaba decidido Kurt no fuera slushied. Si se puso de pie para Kurt, Azimio sabría que Kurt no era cualquier nuevo estudiante, sino que formaba parte de la tripulación de Blaine. Entonces él estaría a salvo.

Pero Santana lo agarró del brazo.

"Déjame ir, Satanás!" Blaine gruñó cuando ella le clavó las uñas en el brazo de cuero de su chaqueta, sosteniendo con fuerza.

"Vamos a conseguir un granizado en la cara", dijo Santana. "Se lo merece por ser un perdedor!" Ella gritó más fuerte por lo que estaría seguro que Kurt oyera. Blaine sacó su brazo, pero era demasiado tarde. Vio Azimio elevar el granizado ...

Tan pronto como Kurt vio la copa, reaccionó. Sin siquiera volver la cabeza o evitar su mirada del camino delante de él, echó un brazo, golpeando la parte inferior de la copa y volcar su contenido en la dirección opuesta, salpicando al atleta en la cara. Los estudiantes en el pasillo, que había dejado todo para ver el nuevo chico ser helado, estallaron en risas.

Santana sonrió, un poco impresionada.

"O, no es eso." Santana tomó la mano de britt y caminó en dirección opuesta.

Puck le puso las manos en los hombros a Blaine y le apretó suavemente.

"Mira," dijo Puck. "Hummel es un chico grande. Tu no tiene que correr en su ayuda." Puck le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras caminaba pasando, seguido de Sam y Finn, que repitió el gesto mientras se dirigían a clase. Blaine miró Kurt vuelta de la esquina y caminar fuera de la vista.

"Pero que si quiero?" Blaine murmuro.

Blaine descubrió que sólo tenía una clase con Kurt, ya que Kurt tomó su mayoría las clases de AP y no tenía tiempo de primera clase, y eso era AP Literatura. Blaine trató de sentarse al lado de Kurt, pero cada vez que Blaine se sentaba, Kurt se levantaba y movía. Siéntate, mover, sentarse, mover, hasta que el maestro, el Sr. Kingsley, dijo, "rindete, Anderson. Es obvio que Hummel no quiere sentarse a tu lado. Encuentra otro asiento y tómalo."

El día escolar estaba por terminar, y Blaine estaba desesperado por hablar con Kurt. Pensó que podía coger Kurt en el almuerzo, pero Blaine no podía encontrarlo en ningún lugar. Blaine estaba seguro de que Kurt se uniría a Glee, teniendo en cuenta que había estado asistiendo a Pace, y admitió que él cantaba. Blaine creó las sillas y se aseguró el único disponible era justo a su lado. Después de la campana final vio a Kurt echar un vistazo en la ventana, y estaba seguro de que iba a venir Kurt escudriñó la habitación a través del vidrio, teniendo en todos los miembros de la tripulación McKinley, además de algunos otros. Kurt suspiró profundamente antes de girar y alejarse. Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Kurt Blaine hizo darse cuenta de que Kurt probablemente se habría unido a Glee, probablemente habría disfrutado, también, si no fuera por Blaine y su estúpida apuesta. Blaine tenía ganas de correr tras él, pero el señor Schuester empezó la clase. Como tenían que prepararse para las Seccionales, Blaine tuvo que quedarse.

Blaine se detuvo junto al garaje después de la escuela, pero tan pronto como vio a Kurt Blaine tire hacia arriba en su Mustang, Kurt se metió en la oficina. Blaine bajó la cabeza y se alejó, los ojos de Burt lo siguieron cuando salía.

Burt siguió a su hijo, y le encontró en la clasificación a través del gabinete de archivo.

"¿Quieres decirme de qué se trata todo esto?" Preguntó Burt.

Kurt no levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de su padre.

"No sé lo que quieres decir."

Kurt cerró el cajón que estaba buscando y rozó pasó su padre.

"Quiero decir, que pasaste casi todos los minutos con ese chico desde que nos mudamos aquí, y ahora te escapas cuando lo ves venir." Burt arrebatado a su hijo, que había empezado a llenar el líquido limpiaparabrisas en un viejo Bel Air.

"Kurt". Burt le puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo. "¿Hay algo que tenemos que hablar?"

Kurt dejó la botella, pero él todavía no podía mirar a su padre. De vuelta en California, Kurt nunca habría soñado de mentir a su padre. Pero desde que se mudaron a Ohio le había mentido una y otra vez, acerca de dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo. Si él miraba a los ojos de su padre, tendría que decirle la verdad, acerca de las carreras de calle, y la apuesta ... y sus sentimientos acerca de Blaine.

Decirle a su padre acerca de sus sentimientos les haría aún más real, y en este momento sólo quería que se fueran.

"No hay nada de qué hablar, papá."

Otra mentira.

Burt suspiró. El conocía a su hijo. Sabía que había algo de él comiéndolo por dentro.

Pero también sabía que no debía empujar.

"Está bien." Burt palmeó el hombro de Kurt. "Pero tu sabes que estoy aquí si necesitas hablar, ¿verdad?"

Kurt asintió, incluso después de que su padre se había alejado.

Blaine había intentado que su tripulación a tomar sus coches a la tienda de Kurt, aunque sólo sea por un cambio de aceite. Blaine se ofreció a pagar, pero no quisieron ir.

No había ninguna carrera durante la semana debido al comienzo de la escuela. Ahora que ni la tripulación traia sus coches por la tienda, Kurt cerró la tienda a la hora habitual y se fue a casa - sus noches completamente libres Kurt considera conseguir un segundo trabajo, o simplemente salir corriendo . Ahora mismo, huir era realmente bueno.

Viernes por la noche, Blaine envió un mensaje a Kurt más de una docena de veces, preguntando dónde estaba su mecánico. Mike había deslizado un cinturón y Puck se había ensuciado un fusible ... en realidad no. Pero si Kurt enviaba un mensaje de vuelta que se encontraba en su camino, Blaine seguro que habría rebanado un cinturon de Mike y tiró algunos fusibles.

Kurt no textio a blaine debuelta.

Kurt estaba sentado solo en su Eclipse, con vistas al parque empresarial desde el mirador de una cantera abandonada. Su padre se había inclinado fuera de su tradicional cena de viernes por la noche en lugar de llevar a Carole a Breadstix. Kurt no podía estar loco. De hecho, se sentía culpable. Si él no hubiera saltado tantas cenas durante el verano, su padre no iba a pensar que a Kurt no le importaba. Kurt le importaba.

Kurt escuchaba a los coches de carreras más adelante, y se preguntó dónde estaria el Mustang de Blaine estaba en la masa de las luces y el ruido sordo de los motores. Kurt luchó contra las lágrimas mientras iniciaba su coche. El penso que se estaba torturando Era el momento de volver a su misión ... aquel en que se gradúe de la escuela secundaria, volar a Nueva York, y nunca mira hacia atrás.

Blaine voló por el inmediato y se detuvo a su tripulación, todos corriendo para felicitarlo después de su tercera victoria consecutiva de la noche. Blaine cortó el motor, y alzó la vista a tiempo para ver dos faros HID dar las vuelta y parpadear a cabo como estrellas en la oscuridad.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap 13**

_En este capítulo se lo dedico a nuestra chica hemo!_ _Felicidades por el nuevo bebé _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

El clima se hizo más frío más rápido de lo que Kurt se esperaba, y descubrió otra razón para despreciar a Lima, Ohio. Por lo menos, le dio la oportunidad de salir con sus botas altas hasta la rodilla para montar y su London Fog larga duración gabardina. Kurt salió al estacionamiento de la escuela más tarde de lo habitual. Se las había arreglado para hacer un par de dólares a un par de tardes a la semana dando clases Azimio de francés.

No. La ironía no pasó desapercibida para él.

Sólo unos pocos coches se quedaron. Mientras se dirigía a su Eclipse, oyó un gemido suave, casi como un niño perdido. Kurt miró por encima de la fila de coches y vio a Brittany, sentada en el asfalto junto a su rosa Honda Fit. Esta fue la primera vez que Kurt realmente había visto su coche, ya que por lo general Santana la lleva por todas partes. Era el color del Pepto Bismol, con Hello Kitty pegatinas en cada superficie posible, excepto el parabrisas trasero, que tenía dos vinilos personalizados: un corazón rojo que tenían las iniciales BP + SL, y uno de un gato obeso que llevaba una corona y la leyenda Viva lord Tubbington!

Se sentó en el asfalto húmedo y frío, sus piernas extendidas hacia fuera delante de ella. El primer pensamiento de Kurt era que ella estaba herida. Kurt dobló la fila de coches de forma rápida para llegar a ella. Se arrodilló cuidadosamente mientras se le acercaba.

"Brittany", dijo mientras con dulzura como pudo. "Cariño, ¿qué pasa?" britt levantó la vista, con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados.

"Tengo una rueda pinchada." Su voz flaqueó. "He estado tratando de arreglarlo por una hora. Y ahora mis manos están frías, y no puedo sentir mis dedos."

Kurt alargó una mano para tocar la de Brittany y estaban de hecho frías como el hielo.

"¿Dónde está Bl-Santana, y el resto de la tripulación?"

"Todavía están en Glee. Me fui temprano porque estoy enfermo, pero cuando llegué a mi coche, mi neumático estaba plano. Y entonces tomé todas mis antibióticos a la vez, y que no podía recordar cómo salir. " Britt parecía excepcionalmente triste.

Kurt se rió un poco. Se quitó el abrigo y se envolvió alrededor de la chica, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

"Sólo hay que poner los brazos por las mangas y meta las manos en los bolsillos," le instruyó. Se inclinó para mirar el neumático y se dio cuenta de una cuña de uñas profundamente en la goma. Luego se dio la vuelta al coche y examinó todos los neumáticos, cada uno de calvicie y diferente grado de desgaste.

"Brittany", dijo mientras cogía las llaves del piso y abrió la escotilla, en busca de la llanta de repuesto. "Todos los neumáticos están casi gastadas. Y parece que su alineación se disparó. Tu necesitas todos los neumáticos nuevos."

"¿En serio?" Ella parecía confundido. "Pensé que sólo conducia en ellos hasta que se pinchaban, y luego compró un coche nuevo."

Kurt negó con la cabeza. Después de cavar a través de numerosos animales disecados, tres cajas de barras de proteína, y un casco de motocross, se encontró con la tapa y quite la llanta. Britt vio a Kurt mientras trabajaba con rapidez, de levantar el coche, y la eliminación de la plana.

"Encontré Gummy Bears en tu bolsillo. ¿Puedo comer?" -preguntó ella, aunque las palabras apagadas casi dijo Kurt había empezado ya. Él se echó a reír.

"Adelante."

Britt miró pensativa mientras bajaba del coche y volvió los lugnuts, apretando los tornillos de fijación y el neumático.

"Tu eres un unicornio, ¿no es así?" -preguntó con la boca llena de osos de colores. Kurt levantó una ceja.

"No estoy seguro de que sé lo que quieres decir." Kurt puso el pinchazo en el neumático de repuesto, y lo cubrió de nuevo hacia arriba.

"Bueno," dijo Brittany, tratando de desalojar a un oso caprichoso de su diente con la lengua, "te ves mágico ... como un elfo o un hada. ¿Y que haces cosas mágicas."

Kurt negó con la cabeza, secándose las manos con una toalla de papel que encontró entre sus cosas.

"Si tu lo dices." Kurt sonrió.

"Creo que tu lo eres", concluyó. "Blaine es un unicornio, también."

La sonrisa de Kurt cayó un poco ante la mención de su nombre.

"Está bien, Britt." Kurt le entregó a la chica de sus llaves. "Creo que ya está bueno para ir."

"Gracias, Kurt!" Su rostro se iluminó, su sonrisa sonriéndole. Pero, a continuación, la sonrisa desapareció un poco. "Oh, pero yo realmente no tengo nada de dinero en mí." Metió la mano en la guantera y sacó un monedero del cambio de Hello Kitty. Kurt sintió un nudo forma culpable en el una mano en la de ella.

"No te preocupes por eso," dijo Kurt. "Esta es por la casa."

Britt abrió la boca para protestar, pero Kurt se llevó un dedo a los labios.

"¿Por qué no lo llamamos ayudar a un amigo?"

Britt volvió a sonreír, besar el dedo que todavía se presionó a los labios.

"Hey, Hummel!" una voz chillona llamada desde el otro lado del aparcamiento. "¿Qué estás haciendo con mi chica?"

Kurt suspiró y miró a Britt, que le devolvió la mirada con ojos compasivos de ancho.

"Ya me iba," él llamó sin mirar por encima del hombro en el pequeño paquete de los adolescentes que se dirigió a su manera.

"Ahora no conduscas en esos neumáticos por mucho tiempo," dijo Kurt a Britt. "Asegúrate de obtener otros nuevos."

"Lo haré," afirmó, mientras caminaba junto a ella hacia su propio coche.

"Baby!" Kurt podía oír a Santana hablando como bebe con su novia mientras se alejaba. "Te fuiste hace una hora ... y que has estado llorando! ¿Qué hizo hummel ?"

"Actuó con magia. Fijó mi rueda pinchada. Él es un unicornio ..." Britt miró a sí misma y sus cejas unido entre sí. "Ah, y se olvidó de su abrigo."

Blaine arrastrando los pies a través de los coches para ponerse al día con Kurt, pero Kurt ya estaba saliendo del estacionamiento y de conducia a casa.

Blaine patio el neumático del coche más cercano a él con frustración, y luego se dirigió de nuevo hacia el grupo.

"¿Qué pasa, Blaine?" Britt preguntó Santana pasó una mano suave y por el brazo de la muchacha.

"Ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo," dijo Blaine, mirando a sus zapatos.

"Bueno, qué amable si metiste la pata", dijo Santana, abrazando Britt apretando.

"¿Por qué te importa?" Blaine rompió. "Yo no te veo tratando de ser amigo con él."

"Bueno, yo no soy", dijo Santana. "Me importa poco, francamente. Eso no significa que no sé cómo se siente, ya sabes. Tener un sueño sacó de debajo de sus pies. Y creo que tú también."

"Entonces, ¿qué significa eso?" Preguntó Blaine, su ira freno un poco. "que tengo que estar aquí y ver lo llevemos a tientas y agredido?"

"Deberías haberlo tratado como a un adulto, y darle la libertad de elegir," dijo Brittany como ella hizo estallar otro oso en la boca, causando todo el grupo para dar vuelta y mirarla con asombro. Britt levantó la vista hacia el repentino silencio.

"¿Qué?" ella dijo. "Lo he visto en el Dr. Phil."


End file.
